Family Relations
by HermyDraco11243
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't have the perfect life everyone thinks she does. Living with family members that don't love her, or that love her to much, hermione soon must learn that Family matters. And that her 's matters the most. Rated r just in case!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

    When I was born my parents were never seen together. My father would come home on weekends to see his 'family', while my mother went shopping. I never knew what family time was; my family was a mess. I was the strong one in the family. I did all the work, but never got any rewards. My family just didn't care. When I was nine, my mother remarried. The man was really nice to me, a little too nice. When I was eleven I got a letter from a 'Professor McGonagall' saying that I was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mother was so happy. I was the very first witch in the family. I had made her so proud. (In years to come I would find out I could care less about making her proud.)

    One day when my mother was at work, I was all alone 'til my step dad came home. (I was on my summer holiday from Hogwarts; I had just turned twelve. My step-dad was on vacation too. He works at Hogwarts.) I was sitting on my bed when a hand touched my leg. I jumped. I hadn't heard anyone come in. I look up and to see my step-dad. He was touching my arm and the hand on my leg was moving up and down. I asked him what he was doing, but he didn't answer; he just smiled at me. I started thinking, "I'm just a little girl; he wouldn't do anything to me."

    He started to take his pants off; I froze, thinking I might be wrong. He asked me to do stuff down there to him. I told him, "I don't think I should," but he grabbed my head and put it between his legs. I was so disgusted I threw up on him. He pushed me away, he went into the bathroom to clean up, and then he came back out and hit me across the face. I was stunned that he had hit me, but before I could tell him off, he was taking off my shirt. He started touching my chest. I told him to leave me alone, but he shook his head 'no'. After a few more minutes of him touching my breasts he took off my skirt and underwear. I told him to go away and leave me alone or I'll tell mother, but he didn't listen.

    He told me not to move while he was taking off his underwear. He then lay on top of me; despite my yelling and screaming he succeeded in raping me. When he was finished he started hitting me over and over again till I was bleeding. When he finally stopped he got up and told me to clean up the mess I'd had made before dinner. He left me naked and bleeding on my white bed sheets (My room is Yellow and Red, Gryffindor colors, my house at Hogwarts.)

------------

    When I walked into my bathroom I saw that I looked like I had just played in a huge bucket of red paint. My face was bruised and my blood was drying so fast that I couldn't clean it all off. When I was as clean as I could get, most of the blood was dry in my hair, I changed into some tight clothes then put on some that were way to big for me. Then I walked back into my room it looked like a blasting spell and just been fired. I started cleaning up, putting the blood stained bed sheets in the hamper, fixing my bed, and anything else that looked wrong. (My step-dad took my wand when he left so I had to clean up the muggle way.) When I was done I had twenty minutes till dinnertime.

    I had to tell someone what had happened, my first thought was my mother, but she was at work right now. I finally decided to send a letter to my best friend Ginny Weasley. I started to look for some parchment and a quill. When I found some I went to my window so I could call my owl, Persephone. After calling for 10 minutes with still no owl I sat down on my bed. At that moment he came back in my room to see if I was finished cleaning. He looked around my room and then at my battered face and hair. He wasn't smiling. He told me that my mother would be home soon and if I told her what happened here, he would hurt me again. Then he said if I told anyone, my friends or the Ministry of Magic, then he would kill me. He asked me if I understood. When I didn't answer, he raised his hand and said, "Shake your head yes or no." I shook my head yes. He said, "Good then," and brought his hand to my face, but instead of hitting me, he caressed my cheek. I heard him say, "I'll come by again tonight." And then he left me for the second time that day scared out of mind. (More scared than the time in first year when I had to help Harry at his Quidditch match against Slytherin. When Quirrell had jinxed his broom, yet Ron and I thought it was actually Snape. But Snape was really trying to save Harry.)

    I started thinking: "I don't have a lock on my door, I can't lock him out. I don't have my wand with me, and if I did he could easily break the spell." I felt trapped. "I can't tell anyone, I can't keep myself safe in my own room," my mind continued to ramble. I needed a plan, because if I didn't have one, I'd be dead sooner than I'd hoped. And that kind of death would be more painful than a simple 'Crucio' or 'Avada Kedavra!'

    As I sat thinking of a plan, my mother came in saying dinner is ready. When I walked in the dinning room, he's already sitting there. He's not looking at me but at my mother. He started flirting and touching her, telling her how much he loves her. If she knew what happened she would've slap him right then. While we were eating he never looked at me, he just kept talking to my mother. But I knew he was thinking about me the whole time, because as soon as I sat down, his legs had started rubbing up and down mine. Then his legs kept going up to where my legs met and he kept rubbing his feet up and down in the same spot. Whenever I tried to move he would kick me to make me sit still.

    When they said that I can leave, I walked out slowly, but when I reached the hallway I ran all the way to my room. When I got there, I put chairs, books, and anything that would stop anyone from coming in my room in front of my door. I felt safer now, so I sat down on the bed and waited for them to come to bed.

    At midnight I heard them come up the stairs, walk across the hallway, and shut their door. I waited a few more minutes to be sure that they're asleep. When I heard nothing but my clock ticking, I decided I should change into my nightgown.

    At 3 o'clock I heard someone gently calling my name and trying to open my door. I don't answer, hoping he'll think I'm asleep. Somehow he gets in my room. I act like I'm still asleep, even though my breathing has increased to a rapid speed. He walks quietly over to the side of my bed, so he won't wake up my mother. He puts his hand over my mouth, so if I wake up I won't scream. He takes off my nightgown and runs his free hand over my naked body. I noticed he was just wearing a bathrobe, and just as I had guessed, underneath he was naked. He raped me again, even if he thought I enjoyed it, I saying to myself, "If he doesn't leave soon, I'm going to throw up." He left two hours later to go to bed; I threw up next to my bed.

    I couldn't believe that this was my life. First having no family and now being hit and raped by my step-dad. God what did I ever do to deserve this? Nothing. I don't deserve to be treated like this.


	2. Changes

Chapter: 1.

    It has been five years since I was first raped. Since that day, I would block my door, yet he would still get in to touch and have sex with me. And after he left two hours later I would throw up and cry myself to sleep asking god what I did to deserve this treatment. When I was fourteen my mother and step-dad had a baby boy named ,Alex (He might be a wizard, Cause when he would start crying upstairs things down in the kitchen or another part of the house would break. It would be so strange.) Now my mother is expecting a little girl, Rose, she is due this summer. Even though Alex is my step-dad's kid, I love him so much. I have always wanted a little brother. And now I'm getting a little sister too.

    I haven't told anyone how I have been treated. I never got to write that letter to Ginny. Even now , a seventeen year old girl is getting raped by her 'father'. But today I'm going to tell my mother everything that happened up to this day. I'm home alone at the moment. My step-dad's at work, (he got a part time job for when he's not working at Hogwarts) , this is my 'free time' as he calls it, and my mother is shopping with Alex. I'm waiting out in the living room for them to return. I poured a cup of pumpkin juice for my mother, it's her favorite.

    Five minutes after I sat down they walk in. She puts Alex down to shut the door, as soon as she puts him down he runs over to me. Just because he's three doesn't mean he's stupid, He only listens to what I tell him. I tell my mother that I need to talk with her, now. I tell Alex to go play and that I'll be there soon. After he leaves, my mother asks what's wrong. I serve her her pumpkin juice then I ask her if she trusts me and if she would believe me if I told her some thing serious. She said _'yes, no matter what I told her could make her not trust me.' _So I started to tell her what happened, that I was raped by my step-dad when I was twelve, and that every night at 3o'clock since that happened he would come in my room and rape me again. My mother was about to ask a question, but before she could I answered. _' He would cover my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream .' _When I finished telling her everything I was crying. My mother told me to go to sleep and then when I woke up, we would talk about this whole thing.

    When I woke up the living room was empty. I walked in the dinning room to find Alex in his high chair making a mess out of dinner. My step-dad wasn't at the table , which was weird. When I saw my mother crying I came to give her a hug. I asked her what was wrong, she told me that while I was sleeping my step-dad came home. My mother had asked him if what I had said was true. He didn't answer her, but walked past her and out of the living room into the kitchen and got a knife , walked back into the living room and held the knife above my heart and said _"you bitch, I told you if you told anyone I'd kill you." _Just then my mother kicked him in the legs to make him drop the knife. When he got up he hit my mother across the face. She told him to get out of her house now before she called the cops. He packed up and left without a word said to her or Alex. Then I had woken up .

    In a week I would be going back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy all my new books for my last year at Hogwarts. I had just got my letter from Dumbledore telling my that I was the new Head Girl, but he hadn't written who was the Head Boy. I hate Dumbledore's surprises. Sometimes they can be fatal.

    When I got to Diagon Alley I found Harry and Ron. I asked Ron where Ginny was, he told me that she was home sick and that he was getting all her stuff for her. After we finished buying our school books we stopped at _Quality Quidditch Supplies, _Harry wanted to buy a new broom and Ron just wanted to look around the store for about a full twenty minutes before leaving to go to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. _I needed a new set of school robes and Ron told me that he need a new pair of dress robes. While Harry waited at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. _When we had finally finished shopping we went into The Leaky Cauldron where Ron and Harry said goodbye to me. ( They where staying the rest of Vacation there.) and I Floo'd Home. I felt safe, He (my step-dad) wasn't there anymore.

    A few days later I had to go to my doctor cause I had missed a period. They ran some tests and when they came back in they told me they had some bad news.

    They told me I was pregnant .

To be continued.....................


	3. Unbelieving

_A few days later I had to go to my doctor cause I had missed a period. They ran some tests and when they came back in they told me they had some bad news. _

_They told me I was pregnant . _

Chapter:2

I couldn't believe it. They must be joking. Me , I mean I, couldn't be pregnant. Could I? A lot of thoughts ran through my head when they told me the news; (1) This kid was my step-dad's.( 2) What should I do, should I love it despite the father? Should I hate it because of the father? I need help. (3.) And the last thought before my mother started talking was, Should I have an abortion, should I put it up for adoption, or should I keep it.

_She looks to the sun _

_Help her to carry on_

_Braking down all the years _

_Wondering how she got here_

_She drifts through the sky _

_Counting the reasons why _

_How my life turned so fast_

_Remembering all of the past_

My mother was telling the doctors that we need to talk and if we could be alone. As soon as the doctors left, my mother looked at me and hit me across the face. I was used to being hit so this didn't surprise me, what surprised me was that the blow came from my mother. When my face stopped throbbing I asked what in the hell that was for. My mother looked at me and said _' I bet your happy, when I was your age I got knocked up by your father, as you can see I kept you, your ruined my life. I've been living a life of regret , but when I met your step-dad I found what love means. Then you come and tell me that he's been raping you since you were twelve. Well I believed you and kicked him out. And now we've found out that you're fucking pregnant with his kid. Well guess what, there's no way in hell I'm helping you raise this kid.'_

_ 'I'm pregnant with my third child while my daughter is pregnant with her first kid, oh and here's the really funny part, we were impregnated by the same man. Well ain't that just fine and dandy.' _( my mother has a great sense of humor doesn't she_?).' Well as I said before and I'll say again, there's no way in hell I'm helping you with this kid. I'll let you stay at home till your due date, but when you have the kid your on your own. I'm going to go call you step-dad now and tell him the news, maybe I can get him to come back home. Oh don't give me that sad look, you got your self into this mess, and I'm not going to get you out.' "Mother how in the fucking hell did I get myself into this mess." _I yelled at her retreating back, but she didn't hear me, she was all ready out the door looking for a phone. 

_All the changes, and all the mistakes_

_Foolishly laughing at things that_

_Words that she says_

_She looks to the stars_

_Breaking, time to follow the heart_

_Her world is falling apart_

When I got home I walked straight to my bedroom, only to have a knock on the door. I yell at them telling them to bugger off. But my door opens anyway to revel Alex. I tell him to come in, he walks slowly over to my bed. I pick him up and put him on my lap. I ask him what he wants. He tells me that momma and daddy told him to go away they said that they were having a grown up conversation. So he came to find me. He asked me how it went at the doctors office. I told him that in a few months I would be a mother. He asked _'just like momma?' _I said _'yes, just like momma, but after _I _have the baby, I won't be able to see you again ok.' _When I told him that he started to cry. I asked him what was wrong. He told me he doesn't want me to leave him alone with daddy. That at night daddy would come in and touch him, then he would leave saying he was going to my room. _'Please don't leave me when you have the kid please take me with you.' _When he was finished talking he crying his eyes out . He asked me if daddy really came in my room when he left his. I told him '_yes, he does, he's the father of my baby, that's why mothers making me leave.' _He looked at me with his sad eyes and said _'I'm sorry, I'll help you take care of your baby, please just take me with you.' _I had a sudden thought "_Does mother know that he comes into your room at night?' 'No I don't think she'll care.' _He had a point I doubt she would care. _' I'll try to take you with me when I have my child but I doubt mother will let you come with me.' 'I don't care I wanna go with you and help you with your kid, you are keeping it right?' 'Yes I am.'_

After that talk about my child we started talking about random things, I asked him how preschool was going, he asked me if I had a boyfriend. At about 8 o' clock my step-dad comes in saying dinner's ready. He tells Alex to go on down so he can talk to me alone. As soon as Alex in out of my room, he shuts the door. Just straight out He asks me if I'm keeping the baby. I ask why he wants to know, he's not going to be a part of it's life anyway. He tells me If I keep it then he could find me a place to live. I just look at him like he's crazy. _"Why in the hell would you help me?" 'Well, because I think I might love you.' _

_And the turning of every new page_

_A book on a shelf that is there to remain_

_Breaking the walls as she's tearing them down_

_As she is starting to drown_

Hold on a minute. _"What!!!!!!!!" 'You heard me, I said I think I might love you.' "When did you think up that lame line you asshole? Since I was twelve you've treated me like I had some disease, you hit me everyday, you fucking raped me, and now you're saying that you fucking love me. Man when I was little I trusted you. When you raped me I was scared of you. Now I'm fucking pissed at you. So what, you think that if you tell me you love me, that I'll believe you and say I love you back? Realty check I fucking hate you. You fucking ruined my childhood. A girl shouldn't be scared to death of her step-father. And her step-father shouldn't try to take advantage of her, just because she's young! Did you know that every night when you would come in, I would be awake? Did you know that I tried to kill myself every night before you came in? Did you know that when you would leave I would throw up? Did you even care?" _At the shocked look on his face, he hadn't known that. _"I'm going to dinner now goodbye. Oh and I'm keeping My baby." _( I put emphases on MY when I said it. Maybe he would catch the hint.)

_She's waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting for love_

_Waiting, waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting so long_

I walked past him, I was so pissed at him. When I got to the dinning room, I realized dinner was finished. I walked into the kitchen to find some food, I fixed myself some chicken noodle soup. When I finished eating I went back up to my room to find him still standing in the same spot he was in before I had left . He was looking at the door. When I walked in I told him to leave and that I was going to bed. And that he wouldn't be able to raped me now that I was pregnant. He just looked at me. I could have sworn I saw a tear form. He didn't say anything to me just walked out and shut the door behind him. I changed my clothes and went to bed early for once.

_She prays to the Gods_

_Telling how she needs someone_

_Help me find where I am today_

_Life is looking very gray_

I guess I had been sleeping for a long time when I heard footsteps outside my door. I froze thinking _'oh god please don't let that be him'_. The door opened slowly and I couldn't see anybody, but my floor creaked and I knew someone was coming toward me. The person stepped in the way of my window so I could see who it was in the moon light. It was Alex. I sat up and motioned for him to come sit down. When he sat down I realized that he was bleeding. There were cuts on his cheeks, and a bruise under his right eye. I asked him what happened. He told me that about an hour ago daddy came in and started to hit him. Alex told me that he was talking to him self saying stuff like _'bitch...yell at me...I'll show her... I'll kill the kid...I'll kill her...who does she think she is?' _Alex told me that daddy was crazy. And he asked if he could spend the rest of the night in my room. I made room for him in my bed for him to sleep. As he was about to fall asleep he said, _'Please think about taking me with you, please, I'm scared sooner or later daddy will try to kill me.' "I will Alex go to bed now, we'll talk in the morning."_

_All the changes, all the mistakes_

_Foolishly laughing at things that_

_Everything that she says_

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 so I could go to school (My mother set it up so when I'm not at Hogwarts I can still get educated. Most everyone from Hogwarts goes there). I woke Alex up and told him that he needed to go to preschool, and to go get ready. By 6:45 Alex came back in my room. I was already dressed and waiting for him, so we could go down to breakfast. My mother had cooked bacon and eggs, but when I sat down she served me some oatmeal. I asked why I didn't get some bacon and eggs. she told me that only people in the family get the good food. And that if I asked anymore questions she'd start charging rent till I left. I stood up and told Alex to finish eating while I waited in the car (My mother bought me one so I wouldn't have to walk). Ten minutes later Alex came to the car. I dropped him off at preschool, then made my way to ' high school'.

_She's waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting for love_

_Waiting, waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting so long_

When I park my best friend runs up to my car. I unlock the door for her to get in to talk. ( We've done this every morning since my third summer at home.) As soon as she's in the car I tell her I have something important to tell her. She told me to start talking. _"Ginny, I haven't told you something. And I need to tell you it before I can tell you the big news ok?" _She just looked at me. Not saying anything. Her eyes told me what she was thinking _'you kept something from me?' "Look Ginny I couldn't tell anyone, I just told my mother a few days ago ok." _She nodes her head ok. _"Please don't think I enjoyed what happened to me , ok here we go, when I was twelve my step-dad raped me, he would hit me every night , he still would do that till we found out something yesterday. That's what the big news is. I'm pregnant." _She just looked at me, her eyes said that she didn't believe me. _"I'm telling the truth my mother's going to kick me out after the birth. She said if I act like a bitch to her or my step-dad then she'll start charging me rent." _Ginny hadn't said anything yet. But she was crying. She gave me a hug, and told me that everything would be alright.

_I'm waiting for a new day to rise_

_Conversations to make sense to me and my mind_

_I need someone to lift me right off of my feet_

_And I want it, and I need it, and I'll leave it all behind_

The bell rang ten minutes later. Ginny and me had all the same classes. First block English, our homework assignment was to write a poem. I had chosen to write one about abuse and rape. (Neat huh?) When we sat down at our desks our teacher walks in. The tardy bell rang a few minutes later. The teacher started calling people up to read our poems, when Draco walked in. (The Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Head boy but I don't know that yet , also my crush, he knows I like him. He stopped calling me a mud blood after his father and mother were personally killed by He- who-must-not-be-named. He says he'll go out with me when he breaks it off with Pansy Parkinson . The way too popular cheerleader captain here at this school. ) The teacher doesn't even look at him, _' You're late again Draco.' 'Yes madam.' 'Well sit down, I hope you wrote your poem.' _Draco sat down next to me. I tried not to smile, but it was in vain. The teacher asked for volunteers, no one raised their hands. And of course the teacher calls me to come read first.

_And all the changes I've made_

_And I remember the words, that you'll never say_

I love writing poems and reading them so I'm not nervous of reading it to the class. I'm just scared someone will get the meaning of it. Well besides Ginny. I walk to the front of the class. The teacher tells them to quiet down. _"Ok, my poem is about abuse and rape. Here we go._

'_**What would you do'**_

_**What would you do if everyday you where hit**_

_**What would you do if every night you were raped by your father**_

_**What would you do if you tried to tell someone everything that has happened to you**_

_**But couldn't cause your father threaten you**_

_**What would you do if your last resort to be free was suicide**_

_**What would you do if you fell asleep knowing your father hates you**_

_**What would you do if you knew no one would ever believe you**_

_**What would you do if you had a knife to your heart**_

_**What would you do if you killed yourself in the middle of the night**_

_**Well I'll tell you want I would do**_

_**I'd kill myself too **_

_**I'd cry myself to sleep every night wondering why I was treated like this.**_

_**Yes, I'd kill myself too ! **_

"_There's my poem my I sit down now?" 'Wonderful poem, yes you may sit down now. Anyone else ok then Luna please read your poem now.' As I walked back to my seat I saw tears in peoples eyes. I hadn't thought my poem was that good, obliviously my class did. When I sat down Draco looked at me funny. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote stuff on it and passed it to me, It read; "**I loved that poem, it touched me, oh and I get the meaning of it. I'm sorry." **I was shocked that someone understood it, I really hadn't expected Draco to figure it out. **"Ok then, but why are you sorry?" **I wrote back. It took him a few minutes to answer but he did, just like always. It said; **"I'm sorry that you were hit and raped. I'm sorry that your father does that to you. I'm sorry that you tried to kill yourself. But I'm happy that it didn't work. Cause if it had then I'd really miss you. Please tell me what happened." **I looked up at him. He was looking at the current person reading their poem. But I could see tears streaming down his face._

_Waiting, waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting so long_

_She's waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting for love_

**_ " Met my at my car at 3:05 ok? Draco." _**That was the note that I found in my locker. I smiled despite myself. I made it through the day. At three o'clock I ran out of my 4th block class, so I could get to my locker then to Draco's car. When I get to the car, he's waiting for me. He sees me and asks me to get in so we can talk. I get in the passengers side. As soon as I get comfortable he asks me what happened. I tell him everything I had told my mother and Ginny. When I was finished telling him everything, I realized that he was crying. I didn't know what to do, I'm not used to comforting people ,cause usually I'm the one crying. I ask him why he crying. He tells me I better go home now it was getting late. He was avoiding the question, but I didn't push it. I said goodbye and walked to my car.

_She's waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting for love_

_Waiting, waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting so long_

When I got home my mother and step-dad weren't there. Alex was sitting in the living room doing his English homework. When I walked in he looked up at me and told me that momma and daddy went shopping and that I was to feed Alex and myself. I sat down to help him with his work. He asked me if I had thought about if he could come with me. I told me yes I had. (I had thought about it a lot really.) I told him that when I have my baby I would try to get custody of him.

_She's waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting for love_

_Waiting, waiting for love_

_She's waiting, waiting so long_

The next day at school Draco comes up to me before first block, he straight out tells me that he broke up with Pansy. I look at him, I remember him saying if they ever broke up he would go out with me, _"So what?" 'Well I was wondering if you still would well want to go out with me?' _I try yet again not to smile. _" Why yes I would still like to go out with you. But are you sure? Remember everything I told you yesterday?" 'Yes I remember that's why I asked you.' "Now are you thinking just because I've had sex, I'll have it with you? Cause if you are thinking that then goodbye." 'No wait, please don't go, I don't think that. I told you if I ever broke it off with Pansy I'd go out with you. Well we're threw.' "But why are you two threw? You've been going out for a year?" 'I really like you. After you told me what happened I knew I was the guy for you. You need to feel loved. You need to know someone cares about you. I care about you. I was going to brake up with Pansy in a week anyway. You just helped move it along.' "Ok whatever then we need to get to class."_

_She looks to the sun_

My junior prom (At the summer school, Hogwarts doesn't have a prom, but the theater will look just like the Great Hall and Dumbledore will be there to announce the Prom King and Queen.) was in two weeks and I still didn't have a dress. I was sure as hell my mother wouldn't buy me one so I got a job.

I started working at the local bookstore. Since I love to read about everything, (I'm very studious. I should have been put in Ravenclaw. The sorting hat had thought about it for a long time. It said I would be great in Ravenclaw, Gryffinor, and even Slytherin.) I decided that this would be a great place to work. After about five days of working at the store I finally got enough money to get myself a great dress. I called Ginny up so we can go shopping. When she comes over ten minutes later we head for my car to go to David's Bridal. (They have the best prom dresses. Besides what can I say I'm muggle born so sue me. ) But before we even reach the door my mother stops me and asks where I thought I was going. I told her to buy my prom dress. She just looked at me then said '_I'm not giving you any money for one so forget it.' "Oh I know your not giving me any money. So can I leave now?" 'Well how in the hell are you going to pay for it?' "Well Mother I have money. So bye now." 'Where in the hell did you get money?' "Well its something called a job" 'A job you got a job?' "Yes Mother I got a job you know where you work for money. Yup I have one of those so bye now." _And with that we walked out the door.

David's Bridal was so crowd. I found a beautiful dress. It is red with black flowers on the chest and on the train. It's gorgeous. Ginny's dress is just like mine except It is black with red flowers. Draco is taking me and Shawn is taking Ginny. (Ginny and Shawn have been going out for three years.) By now I was about 3 weeks pregnant.

Tonight's Prom night. Ya. Sorry I'm very happy. Right now Ginny's putting up my hair, it's in a beautiful bun with strains hanging down. I have Brown curly hair, she has Flame Red straight hair. We both have Brown eyes . I'm just a little taller than her. We're pretty normal, well except me. We're not really popular, just how we like it. Ginny's been my best friend since I started going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ( Well besides Harry and Ron) Ginny finished my hair right when the door bell rang. Since I knew my mother was acting like a bitch to me now I had better answer it. When I got there I found my father on the other side. He smiled at me. I asked him what he was doing here. He told me he would never miss his little girl's prom night. I smiled at him. About five minutes after my father arrived the bell rang again. And this time it was Draco and Shawn. My father starts taking pictures of Me, Draco, Ginny, and Shawn.

After a few more pictures my mother comes into the living room. She looks at me, Draco, Ginny, Shawn and lastly my father. Right when she saw him she started yelling for my step-dad. He runs into the living room looking out of breath. Followed closely by Alex. Alex saw me all dressed up and runs over to me. He tells me I look beautiful. My mother and step-father were talking very quietly by the sofa. I pick Alex up and introduce him to Draco and Shawn then to my daddy. _"Alex, I'd like you to met someone special. Alex this is my daddy. Daddy this is my step-brother Alex." 'Nice to met you Alex.' ' Nice to met you sir' "Daddy I have something to tell you . Can we go outside for a minute?" 'Sure.' _

I put Alex down and walked to the door with my daddy behind me. When we get outside I turn to my daddy. _"Daddy I have somethings to tell you. First when I was twelve I was raped by that man in there. _(when I said that he looked so pissed) _second I've been hit by that same man everyday. And third I'm pregnant with his kid. Momma's going to kick me out when I give birth. And that man in there hits Alex too. So I'm going to try to get custody of him. Do you think you could help me?" _(my daddy's a lawyer.) _'well baby I don't know, I'll try. So are you telling me that your mother knows that that man did this to you and she's siding with him?' "yes that exactly what I'm saying." 'God damn it.' "what daddy?" 'oh nothing. You better get your friends and go to the prom now. Bye baby I'll call you tomorrow ok?' "ok daddy I love you" 'I love you too.'_

When we walked back in the room, my mother and step-father were gone. Alex was talking to Draco. Ginny and Shawn were waiting for me. I hugged my father goodbye and got into Draco's car. When we got to the theater (where are schools proms are always held at) we had about ten minutes till it started. We walk on in to find it was very crowd. Three hours into the prom and we were all quite tired .I was about to ask Draco when we were leaving cause I was getting hungry. When the Headmaster came up to the front of the Great Hall to announce who the Prom king and Queen were. Ginny and myself had entered just to see if we could win. We really didn't care. The Headmaster just started speaking. _"And now to find out who the prom king and queen will be this year. And prom king goes to, Draco Malfoy. Draco please come to the front of the Great Hall." _I turn to look at him. ( My boyfriend and prom date was prom-king. Ya.) He walks up to where Dumbledore was standing and some Slytherin girl puts on his crown and kisses him on the cheek. When she left he just looked at me like 'what in the hell?' The headmaster has started speaking again _"Well done Draco, now on to the prom queen. This year is has been a close race. I'm sorry for all of you that didn't make it. _( I look at Ginny and say _"oh well we tried" _.) _And the prom queen is..............."_

To be continued ............................


	4. School Reunions

_New chapter:3_

_And the prom queen is _

_'Hermione Granger.' Hermione please come up to the front of the Great Hall.' _(Hold on a minute buddy did I just win? ) _'Hermione please come up to the front of the Great Hall .' _I turn to look at Ginny she's just smiling at me, _'go up there you idiot.' _I walk up to the front next to Draco. when I get up there I can see Pansy crying in the back of the theater. I get my crown and everything else need to be _"queen."_ The best part so far is that my king is Draco.

After the prom was finished Draco took me, Ginny, and Shawn out to eat at the local diner. After we were finished eating Draco took Ginny and Shawn home. My house was the last stop. When we got to the front porch the light came on and the door opened. My step-dad was standing at the other side . He told Draco to go on home and thanked him for taking me. As soon as Draco's car was gone from view my step-dad grabbed me by my hair. He pulled me inside the living room and started hitting me. He was punching me in my stomach. He was yelling at me, saying stuff like; _'you invite that ass into my house.... I'll show you..... Bitch....... You think he loves you, he could never love you as much as I love you.' _I manage to say a few words _"if you really loved me then why are you beating me up?" _'_Cause I'm going to show you who's boss around here. And since I can't sleep with you this is the only other way.' _

After about ten minutes of him hitting me, (it felt like an hour) he stopped, looked at me and said '_Now do you understand that I'm the boss and I make the rules around here?' _I nodded yes just to get him to leave so I could call my father. _'Good' _he started walking to the stairs but before he reached the first step he turned to looked at me, he smiled and said _'I don't think you should call your father when I leave, cause If you do you just might have another accident. Good night Hermione.' _

When I got into bed that night I keep thinking one thought **_'How did he know? How did he know I was going to call him?' _**

The next day at school was terrible. Everyone was coming up to me, trying to be nice to the girl that they never knew was a '_girl_' . I never got to see Draco that whole day. (Except for 1st block. ) I had been thinking about what my step-dad had said the night before; _'I don't think you should call you father when I leave.' _How did he know I was going to call him? I knew no one would be able to help me, so I decided to find out on my own.

When I got home I walked straight into my room. At school I remembered I dropped divination in my third year, because that '_Professor Trelawney' _is a total fraud, (she kept saying Harry was going to die), and that summer I threw all the books on that subject somewhere in my room. I looked all around my room, but I couldn't find any of my magical belongs on that subject. I got down on my knees ,prepared to look all night, and looked under my bed. There it was, '_Unfogging the Future'_ ,staring innocently up at me. I got up off my knees and sat on the floor.

I opened '_Unfogging the Future'_ to the table of contents.

_INTRODUCTION: Getting to know your inner eye. _

_CHAPTER 1: How to use tealeaves when your in need of knowledge of the future._

_CHAPTER 2: The meanings of the images in your tealeaves_

_CHAPTER 3: If you see nothing, make something up._

_CHAPTER 4:How to use your crystal ball_

_CHAPTER 5: Learn the meanings of the images in your crystal ball._

_CHAPTER 6: If you don't see anything when you look, make something up._

_CHAPTER 7: Star gazing_

_CHAPTER 8: Learn the meanings of the many constellations._

_CHAPTER 9: What is the big plan for you? Gaze the skies for your answer. _

_CHAPTER 10: Do you have telekinesis ?_

_CHAPTER 11: How to determine if someone you know has telepathic powers. _

_CHAPTER 12: Learn how to control your telepathic powers._

The chapters kept going but I found what I was looking for. Chapters 10-12. I knew he was a wizard, because of his job, but I never knew he might be telepathic. I had to find out for sure. I read the few chapters on telekinesis. I had a plan, but to follow it through I needed my wand.

I got up off the floor and went over to my window to call Persephone. She flew up to meet me a few minutes later. I got out some parchments and a quill. I was going to write a letter to Harry.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Hello Harry, how are you doing today? I'm not ok. If you were going to ask. I can't really tell you why, not yet, but I will, I promise you I will Harry. I just don't want anyone else to know if this letter falls into the wrong hands. I need to borrow your Invisibility cloak. I can't tell you why. ( Same reason as above) please Harry this is important. I'm going to tell Persephone to wait for a reply so write me back. See you at School. _

_Love Mione._

_P.S. Tell Ron and Ginny I said hello . _

WhenI finished writing the letter I called Persephone over to me. I attached the letter to her leg and told her to go straight to Harry's and not to come back till she had a reply. She nibbled her ear affectionately and flew out the window. I stood watching her fly away till she was just a speck in the sky.

I decided I should do my homework before dinner was ready. I brought my bags over to my desk. I moved '_Hogwarts, A History' _to make room for my English homework. 20 minutes later I had finished all my homework. Persephone still hadn't come back yet, and dinner was in less than 5 minutes. _"Harry better answer that letter soon. Tonight's the only night I can make my plan work." _

Alex came up and told me dinner was ready some moments later. When I got in the dinning room, I realized my mother wasn't sitting there. I sit down and ask my Step-dad where she was. '_Your mothers not going to be joining us for a couple of days. She's away on business. So it's just the three of us.'  _When he finished talking Alex dropped his fork and looked at me. I don't look at him, I'm staring up at my Step-dad. He's smiling at me. '_Now Now Hermione don't look at me like that. It' s not my fault your mothers not here. Alex pick up your fork and eat your dinner. Dig in Hermione.' _

I ate dinner in silence while my step-dad talked. When we all finished eating, I moved to get up, but he told me to do the dishes. I cleaned up the table while Alex and My step-dad went into the living room to watch TV. When I was almost finished with the dishes, I hear someone come up behind me. I don't turn around since I know who it is. (The shadow is much to be for it to be Alex.) He places his arms around my waist, and buries his face into my hair. '_You smell so good tonight Hermione. To bad your pregnant, otherwise I'd fuck you right now. Would you like that Hermione? Leave me alone, I have to do the rest of the dishes. I know you love me, tell me. Otherwise Alex gets hurt. Say you love me, say your sorry for yelling at me, say it! 'I can't cause it's not true! You know I love Draco! I'm not sorry for yelling at you, you deserved it, you bastard!'_ No soon than I spoke those words my head was pushed under the water in the sink. I tried to pull up but he was holding onto my arms with one hand. The other hand found my ass and started slapping it. After a few more seconds under water he pulled me up. I was gasping for breathe when he took the opportunity to kiss me. His tongue was trying to choke me. He finally stopped to let himself breathe, I took that opportunity to scream. (He was still holding onto my hands so I couldn't try to hit him and run.) Alex must have been in the next room, cause he walked right in when my step-dad started hitting me in the stomach.

"_STOP!!!!!!!!! Daddy stop hitting ,Mione. Please daddy stop!"_

He turned to look at his son, '_Go away now Alex this is not your business.'_

"_Daddy I'll call the police or Ministry of magic or someone if you don't leave her alone. I mean it." _He just looked at Alex, then he turned to me and said '_Goodnight Hermione. I would advise you not to call me a bastard again, unless you like your beatings. Oh and if your wondering if I have telekinesis I will save you the trouble of sneaking into my bedroom to find out. No I don't have telekinesis. But I am a master of Legilimency. _At the look on my face. He nodded and left. '_Hermione, what's Legilimency?'  It's the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind.' 'Oh, Hermione? 'Yes Alex.'_

' _Can I come to Hogwarts with you? I'll be good please. _'I'm sorry, but you can't. you should be safe here while I'm at Hogwarts, I should be asking you if I can stay here.' 'Why?' Well cause your daddy works there. I have him for class the first day of school every year. Alex I'm tired I'll talk to you in the morning. Night.' 'Night Mione.' How could I have forgotten he was great at Legilimency? Oh well, I need my rest.

The next morning, I was woken up to the sound of _'tap, tap, tap' _On my window I realized that It was Persephone, she must have Harry's letter. I walked across to my window and let her in. She flew right next to the owl snacks. I walked over to where she had dropped the letter in her rush to get inside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your letter was quite confusing but I finally figured it out. ( After rereading it for 20 minutes). I'm sorry you don't feel good. Everything's going great over here at Ron's. Mrs. Weasley is trying to make me as big a Dudley, I swear, five helpings at each meal. Anyway ,I'm sorry I can't let you borrow my cloak. Professor Dumbledore has it at Hogwarts. ( To keep it safe) Tell me what happened please Mione, I have to go see you in two days. _

_Harry_

_P.S. Ginny says 'We need to talk.' _

The last two days of my summer vacation was uneventful. Finally the day came that I would be going to King's Cross Station. My mother drove me there while my step-dad apparated straight to Hogsmeade. Where he will walk to Hogwarts. I'm happy that I don't have to see him for eight hours .

The train ride was very uneventful. Draco stopped by once but since Harry and Ron don't know we're dating, he had to call me some names. I knew he didn't mean them, but it still hurt to heard them come out of his mouth. The rest of the train ride was quite so I started reading '_Hogwarts, A History'. _

At last I'm back at Hogwarts. That train ride seemed to take forever. The first years just got sorted ( 5 Gryffinors, 3 Ravenclaws, 4 Slytherins, and 7 Hufflepuffs .) I Look up at the staff table to see if my step-dad has arrived yet. And or course, he has, (god I hate him so much) I realized he was staring back at me, I quickly turn my gaze over to the Slytherin table, Pansy is sitting next to Draco, (trying to convince him to dump me, most likely.) But Draco keeps telling her to go eat a flobberworm. I remember Draco telling me he loved me, I start to think about how different sex with him would be than with my step-father. Just then Dumbledore interrupts my daydreaming, "_To our newcomers," _Dumbledore stands with arms spread out wide and that twinkle in his eyes, _"welcome! To our old hands- Welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in." _And with that the feast appeared. After the wonderful three course meal, Dumbledore standing once more _"Welcome once again, a few start of term notices .First years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is out of Bounds. A few older students should remember that. Mr. Filch, that caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the seventh hundred and twenty-second time, to remind you all that magic in the corridors between classes is not permitted, to see all the other things that are against the rules, please check the list on his door. The first Quidditch match of the season is Gryffinor vs. Slytherin. Classes start tomorrow. Head Boy and Girl will be announced tomorrow at Breakfast. Prefects show the first years to their dormitories. Good night, You're Dismissed. _

I waited out in the Great Hall to say goodnight to Draco. I only had to wait for about two seconds cause Draco comes running out of the great hall with Ron following closely behind him. Ron sees his opportunity and shoots _' Stupefy' right at Draco, _but Draco saw him and ducked right in time. But the poor Hufflepuff second year wasn't as lucky, he fell with a loud 'BANG' right on the floor. Everyone in the great hall was looking at Ron, Draco the Hufflepuff second year, and myself. '_Move it along, go on up to your dormitories,' _The prefects started walking again. Soon the Great Hall was empty except for the four of us .I pointed my wand at the Hufflepuff and said _'Finite.'_ The Hufflepuff boy looked at the scene and then ran as fast as he could to his common room. I was so angry right now. My best friend tried to stun my boyfriend. '_What is going on here?'_ Ron started to speak but I cut him off, _'Don't tell me Ron, I would rather hear Draco first. Draco?' "Well Mione I don't really know what happened. One minute I was walking over to your table, I asked Ginny where you where , then the next minute I'm being chased by Weasel over there."  'Ron do you have anything to say? Oh and Draco, please don't call Ron weasel.' "Yes Hermione I do have some stuff to say. First why did Malfoy call you Mione? Second why did you call him Draco? Third why shouldn't I hex him? Fourth ......" _I interrupt him _' don't go on, I'll tell you the answer to two of questions first. Why did Draco call me Mione and why I called him Draco and not Malfoy is this.' _Draco interrupts me now, '_Because Weasley, we're dating.' _

_"What??!!!!???? Hermione please tell me he's lying." 'sorry Ron but I wish I could. We've been going out since two weeks before the prom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Look guys I'm tried. Can we talk about this later? Please.' "Sure Hermione." "Yea, sure Mione , I'll talk to you tomorrow then good night." ' Goodnight Draco, Goodnight Ron.' _

The next day at breakfast went by so slow. Finally Dumbledore stood up ready to make his announcement "_Hello, Hello as you all know I'm about to announce this years Head Boy and Girl . As much I love to keep you waiting you have classes today so , this years Head Boy is Draco Malfoy ."_(Draco stood up and Sat down quickly. I guess he wanted to know who the Head girl was. I of course already knew) "_Yes, well done Draco, well done. And this years Head Girl is our very own Hermione Granger." _I stood up and looked around the Great Hall. When my eyes found Draco's he was smiling a sweet smile.( To everybody else it would look like a smirk, but only I know it's the smile he saves for me.) "_Well done Hermione Well done. Now students your Head of House will hand out your class schedules. Then your dismissed." _The Head of the Houses walked to their house tables and started passing out the schedules. Professor McGonagall handed me my schedule it read :

_9:00 Double Potions- Slytherins_

_10:30 Charms- Slytherins_

_Lunch_

_1:00 Muggle Studies_

_2:00 Arithmancy_

'_Oh great, potions with Snape and the Slytherins.' _"There's nothing wrong with some Slytherins you know." 'What??????!!' (Harry) '_Sorry Hermione I forgot to tell him that you are going out with Malfoy.'  "It's ok Ron." _Harry looked like he was in shock. I laughed despite myself. Dumbledore stood up once again, _"You are dismissed you have 10 minutes till classes start." _

The potions classroom is in one of the dungeons. It is colder down here than up in the main castle, and would be quite creepy even if it didn't have the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. When I walked in I saw Draco sitting by himself. I walked over and sat down next to him. He turns and looks at me, smiles and kisses me on the lips. The rest of the class walked in a few moments later.

The bell rang and still no professor. Ten minutes later he walks in. he looks mad today. Professor Snape calls roll , but he stops at my name _"Hermione Granger. See me after class." _(I haven't been looking at anyone the whole time he was talking) "_Miss Granger, you will be partnering with myself today. Seeing as you are the only one who got all O's in my class. Everyone else choose someone, from a different house, you will be working on the truth potion today. Copy the instructions, then get the ingredients from the back storage room. Begin! Miss Granger come here now."_ I looked at Draco one last time then I walked to the front of the class. I slowly turned around to face Snape, but I didn't look him in the eyes. _"Miss Granger, pay attention!" _(he added in a quieter voice)

"_Or need I owl your mother?" _I looked up into my professor/step-dad's eyes. _"No sir." _

To be continued.....................


	5. Family Actions

_**Warning:**_

This Chapter is a little more Harsh. Hermione is beaten again, and is almost raped again. The Use of two Unforgivable Curses. If you do not wish to read/and or picture this image, then DO NOT READ. I will not be responsible for your actions. You have been Warned. .....................HermyDraco11243

_**Go Ahead, if you wish**_

"_**Miss Granger, pay attention!" (he added in a quieter voice) **_

"_**Or need I owl your mother?" I looked up into my professor/step-dad's eyes. "No sir." **_

Chapter 4.

_"Good Miss Granger, if you do well in my classes then you might just get a reward after that baby is born." He spoke quietly to me, then in a much louder Snape like tone he said "The truth potion will take the whole class period so get started." When no one moved he yelled, "NOW!" The class quickly got started on their potions. All the while he was gazing hungrily at me. I quickly turn away and search the room for Draco. I see him at a table in the back. He's arguing with Neville about what goes in the potion first. Suddenly he looks up and meets my eyes. He smiles and shrugs his shoulders in an 'oh well' motion. He broke eye contact with me a few moments later. It didn't take long to find out why. _

_"Miss Granger, I will not tell you again to pay attention. Now help me get the ingredients from the storage room." _When I made no movement, he spoke again, "_10 points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger follow me to the storage room unless you want your house to lose anymore points." _I looked up into his eyes, inside the depths I saw mixed emotions. Love, anger, loathing, sadness, happiness, and something else. ( I guess the reason he was sad was cause I'm pregnant so he can't fuck me anymore.) I followed him to the storage room. As soon as I walked in he shut and locked the door. Then placed a _"Silencio _" around the walls ( If I were to scream no one would hear me. )

He turned to look at me, his eyes looked over every inch of my body before he tore off my robes. In his rush to get to my breasts the buttons on my shirt flew into the air. He took no notice. Once my bra was on the floor he started kissing my breasts. One of his hands was trying to get my skirt off, while the other was playing with my hair. He was getting angry now, since my skirt didn't want to come off. He stopped kissing my chest to tear off my skirt. He stepped back a few feet to admire my body, "_God Hermione, your so beautiful."_ with that said he kissed me hard on the lips. His tongue demanded entrance ,but when his request was denied he decided to finger me instead.

The whole time this was happening I knew not to scream or yell, for no one would hear me and I would get hit. I was so helpless when he pulled his pants down. He told me to please him. When I made no move to do so he shouted _"Imperio". _He told me to do it again. This time I obeyed. After five disgusting minutes he lifted the curse.

"_Severus, you just used an unforgivable curse, that's illegal ." " Correct Hermione, and I see you didn't fight it off. I thought you could do it, but I was wrong." "You're a disgusting old man. I hate your guts, are you sure my mother's not under the Imperius Curse? Look Severus let me go back to class before I tell Professor McGonagall what happened here."_

After I said those words he must have had decided that it was time for my beatings. He hit me until I blacked out. When Snape realized he had left his classroom unattended for over 15 minutes he got the ingredients, cleaned up his robes and the floor where his juices where spelt, the took off the _"Silencio _" and unlocked the door. He left me lying unconscious in the potions storage room.

_**( Events that happened while Snape and Hermione were in the back room).**_

Draco looked very worried at the moment. "Why would Snape need Hermione's help in the storage room? He has his own supply of ingredients behind his desk. He's up to something." The students were talking in hushed voices so Professor Snape wouldn't hear them. "_Ron, Harry something's not right. I just know it."_ Harry and Ron just nodded at what Draco had said. Something just wasn't right. A few minutes later Snape walked back in the classroom.

**_(Present time.)_**

Draco was the first to notice I hadn't followed Snape back in the room. " _Professor, where's Hermione?" **"Not that it's any of your business but, Miss Granger seemed to faint while we were getting the supplies. The reason's unknown why. Now, Why ,Mister Malfoy, are you concerned? Surely you don't Fancy Miss Granger." **"There's where you wrong Professor. I do fancy Hermione. She's my girlfriend." _The whole classroom got creepily quiet. "**_Really Mister Malfoy, I wouldn't have thought you of all people to date a mublood, as you, so many times ,bluntly call her ." _**All the Slytherins, except Draco, laughed at their potions master's crude remark about their fellow student.

Draco stood up and it took all Neville's strength to keep him from killing the professor. "_Don't you ever call Hermione that again you pervert!" _The whole class started at Draco. He was the first one to actually voice their opinion about their professor. Draco paid them no attention, he was still yelling at Snape. _"I'm not the one who got her......" _Snape interrupted him. **_"20 points from Slytherin. Mister Malfoy meet me after class for your punishment." "Punishment? Punishment for what? For telling the god damn truth!?!" "Mister Malfoy, If I were you I would shut my mouth before I lost my house any more points. If you keep acting so brave, I might mistake you for Potter." "Draco, hunny shut up mouth before you become a goodie goodie Gryffindor!"_** Pansy Parkinson shouted at him. _" Go eat a flobberworm Parkinson! He's done something to Hermione I know it! He lying to us! Hermione never faints, and if she did it wouldn't take 20 minutes for her to wake up. He's done something, I know it." _ (Snape interrupts again.) **_"Enough! I want everyone of you out of my sight in two minutes. If anyone is still in this classroom when time is up you will lose house points. Mister Malfoy, stay and await your punishment. You are Dismissed!" _**

Everyone ran out of the dungeon before time was out so no points were lost.

"**_That little show of bravery was quite touching, Mister Malfoy. But Hermione will pay for your carelessness. You see, Mister Malfoy, Hermione wasn't suppose to tell anyone that I am her step-father. You almost told the whole class that I got her pregnant, so I guess she told you that too. Yes, Hermione is in a lot of trouble." " Not if I can help it." _**And with that Draco punched Snape in the nose. As much as Draco wanted to kill him, he didn't, he needed information from the greasy git first.

"_What did you do to Hermione?! Is she still in the storage room!? _When Snape didn't answer Draco yelled into his face, "_Never mind, you asshole, I'll find her."_

And with that Draco walked to the storage room. When he got there he tried the doorknob. As he thought, it was locked. It took him five minutes to break through all the spells.

When Draco opened the door, everything seemed to be in order, well except Hermione, lying on the floor, with her shirt open and skirt up above her waist. (Her robes where know where to be found.) As Draco sat down next to her, he saw lines across her cheeks and arms. Her eyes were red, she must have been crying. He called my name a couple of times. But I was still out of it. Draco knelt down beside my body, with my hands in his, he started praying. _"I don't really believe in any God, so I'm just going to talk. Maybe someone up there will listen. Please help Mione. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. I don't want to lose her, please get her to wake up, please. I think I might love her." _At that moment my eyes fluttered open. _"Dra..Draco?" "Hermione! Oh my god are you ok? What happened? Did he hurt you.? I'll kill him.!!!!!!!!" "Draco please claim down. I'm fine. I'll tell you everything that I know happened." _And for five minutes Hermione told him everything that happened in that storage room. "_Hermione is that everything you know that happened." "Yes Draco, that's everything. Draco what... what happened in class? Did anyone notice I was gone?" " I was the first to notice something was wrong. I yelled at Snape and Parkinson. And I sort of got class dismissed early." _

_**" Don't forget about calling me a pervert Mister Malfoy. You will be serving a month's detention with myself, come by tomorrow night 7 00. Now Mrs. Granger I believe your in a lot of trouble." **Hermione and Draco turned around slowly already knowing who the voice belonged to, and not wanting to see the look on his face. "Why ,Severus, am I in trouble? Is it my fault I'm pregnant? Is it my fault I get beat? I don't think so. Tell me Severus, when where you going to wake me up? After class? After dinner? After curfew? Never? Where you going to keep me down here forever? Well it's a good thing Draco noticed I was missing, otherwise I would still be out of it. Now, we're going to the Headmaster. Good night Severus." _


	6. GoodNight

Chapter 6. Goodnight.

Draco helped me stand up, we started walking towards the door to the classroom, but Snape stepped in our way. _"She said Good night Severus. So move out of our way, you asshole." _Yelled Draco. Snape turned his head to look at his student. He pointed his wand at Draco's chest and yelled '**_Crucio.' _**Draco fell to floor screaming in pain and agony. _"Stop Severus please stop. Please just leave Draco alone. Please." _I pleaded with him. _**"My dear Hermione, you should have known better than to disobey me. Now your poor Draco is in a lot of pain. All thanks to you , but I can change that Hermione, just say you love me, say your sorry, tell me that you won't bother the Headmaster with this. Hermione.... Say it god damn it.!" **"Fine Severus, I won't go to Dumbledore. And I'm sorry." _Snape looked at Draco and stopped torturing him. He stopped screaming, but he was breathing rapidly and sweating.

"**_Very well my dear sweet innocent Hermione, come back by my office tonight after dinner, and you'll get a very nice 'reward' ." _**As Snape was talking he put his wand down on one of the near by desks. I saw my chance and I took it. "_You didn't let me finish Severus, I'm sorry you're a stupid greasy git. Do you even own shampoo? I'm also sorry your such an asshole, a stupid asshole at that. 'Expelliarmus!'." _Snape's wand flew towards my open hand. I jumped up to catch it, but it flew past me. I turned around to see Draco smiling at me, holding the wand.

Snape was still in shock but when he came back to reality he yelled, **_"You fucking bitch, you'll pay for that." _**He walked up to my face, he was so close I could feel his body heat. **_"By the end of this year, Mrs. Granger, you'll be wishing you were never even born." _**After he finished talking he kicked my legs out from under me. My wand fell to the floor with a soft 'clunk'. Snape bent down and picked it up. He pointed the tip at Draco and said **_'Imperio' "Give me my wand and yours then sit down." _**Draco obediently did as he was told and then sat down next to the wall. Snape looked around the small roomthen at my body lying on the stone floor. He stepped over me and walked toward the door. He turned around and looked at me, **_"Thanks for your earlier comment, Hermione, I'm keeping you and Draco down here. I want you to be happy my darling, otherwise I would have 'oblivated' him and take him back to his dorm. I might come back down here after dinner, I might not. Maybe you'll learn some manners while I'm gone. 'Finite'. _**(Draco looked around the room then at Snape.) **_Good night my dear sweet innocent Hermione. Sweet dreams. ." _**

And with that Snape locked the door, and walked up to the Great Hall, believing the whole time that he was the only one who knew that the Head Boy and Girl were locked in his potions storage room. But he was wrong, oh so very wrong, cause the whole time after Snape dismissed class, a red head with freckles and a raven haired boy with emerald green eyes and a lightening blot scar on his forehead stared at the Marauder's Map on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

Authors Note: I'm Sorry this chapter is so short, but i didn't want to include chapter7 ,because ,well i just didn't want to. :)Also I'm still writing chapter 9 so it might be a little longer for me to update. Just So You Know. : )) Also (once again) Chapter 8 is quite quite long. (Seven pages total on M.Word)

Review Please, but of course you don't have to.


	7. Watching You

Chapter 7. Watching you

"**_Class dismissed!"_** Harry and Ron ran with their classmates out of the potions classroom so they wouldn't have any points taken away. Once outside Harry stopped Ron and waited till no one was near before he started talking._"Ron, do you believe what Malfoy said, About Snape hurting Hermione?**" "I don't know mate, maybe."** "Well for once I actually believe the Ferret. Come on, we need to talk to the Marauders."_ Ron nodded and so they ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. They ran into the common room to find it empty. Ron found a couch by the fireplace, while Harry ran up to the 7th year boy's dormitories. A few minutes later Harry came back down with an old piece of parchment. _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_ The parchment started changing, growing staircases, classrooms, and showing people in the castle.

_'The Marauder's Map.' **"Harry, how are we going to see into the potions classroom? The map only shows the outlines and stuff." **"This summer Remus showed me how to zoom in on a specific person or place. He said that a bubble will come up also so you can understand what they're saying. We're going to see if it will work." "Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Hermione Granger, in the Professor's potion classroom."_ The map zoomed in on the potions classroom_"Ron, this is like a movie." **"A what?" **"Never mind. Watch."_

Harry and Ron watched as Draco walked up to Professor Snape and punched him in the nose and started asking him questions. "_What did you do to Hermione?! Is she still in the storage room!? _When Snape didn't answer him Draco yelled, "_Never mind, you asshole, I'll find her."_ and he walked away. _**"Harry, where's he going?"** "He might be headed to the storage room. Hold on." _

_ "Split Screen, Professor Severus Snape's Storage Room." _The picture of Snape lying on the floor, blood running freely from his nose, got smaller and smaller till another picture started to appear. Draco was unlocking the door to the storage room. Draco walked in and saw Hermione on the floor. Harry and Ron looked at each other then at the map, Hermione's clothes were a mess, and they couldn't even find her robes in the picture. "_**Harry look at her face, and her arm's bleeding, I think Draco was right , for once. Wait did I just say 'Draco'?"** "Ron shut up for a minute! Look at Snape! "._Ron turned and looked at the other screen, he was moving across the classroom, toward the storage room, but before he got there he said "**_Silencio." _**he stopped outside the door, he was listening to Draco walk across the room.

Draco knelt down next to Hermione's nonmoving body and started talking to her. _"I don't really believe in any God, so I'm just going to talk. Maybe someone up there will listen. Please help Mione. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. I don't want to lose her, please get her to wake up, please. I think I might love her."_ Ron looked up at Harry, _**"Did he just say he loved Hermione? Do you think he means it?" **"I think so , I really think so Ron." _they turned back to the map.

Hermione was talking to Draco and Snape was still standing outside the door, listening to their every word. . "_Hermione is that everything you know that happened." "Yes Draco, that's everything. Draco what... what happened in class? Did anyone notice I was gone?" "I was the first to notice something was wrong. I yelled at Snape and Parkinson. And I sort of got class dismissed early." _Harry and Ron watched as Snape walked into the room and started talking to them. But what surprised them the most was what Hermione yelled at him. _"Why ,Severus, am I in trouble? Is it my fault I'm pregnant? Is it my fault I get beat? I don't think so. Tell me Severus, when where you going to wake me up? After class? After dinner? After curfew? Never? Where you going to keep me down here forever? Well it's a good thing Draco noticed I was missing, otherwise I would still be out of it. Now, we're going to the Headmaster. Good night Severus." _

**_ "Harry. Did you hear Hermione yell at him? I didn't know Hermione was pregnant. I would have never guessed she had the guts to do that. Harry...Harry?"_ **But Harry wasn't listening to him anymore, he was still staring at the map. Ron looked back down to see what had gotten Harry's attention when he saw Draco on the floor, screaming in pain. Then Hermione started begging Snape to stop. He just said **_"My dear Hermione, you should have known better than to disobey me. Now your poor Draco is in a lot of pain. All thanks to you , but I can change that Hermione, just say you love me, say your sorry, tell me that you won't bother the Headmaster with this. Hermione.... Say it god damn it.!" "Fine Severus, I won't go to Dumbledore. And I'm sorry."_ **After she said that he stopped hurting Draco and talked to Hermione again. But they could see she wasn't listening ,she had a plan forming in her mind.

"_You didn't let me finish Severus, I'm sorry you're a stupid greasy git. Do you even own shampoo? I'm also sorry your such an asshole, a stupid asshole at that.Expelliarmus!'."_

_ "**Good comment Hermione." **_Ron whispered as Snape's wand flew over Hermione and into Draco's hand. Snape, having realized what happened, walked straight up to Hermione and said something then kicked her legs out from underneath her. He grabbed her wand and pointed it at Draco, **_'Imperio' "Give me my wand and yours then sit down." "Harry that's his second unforgivable . We could send him to Azkaban." _**Harry just nodded.

**_ "Thanks for your earlier comment, Hermione, I'm keeping you and Draco down here. I want you to be happy my darling, otherwise I would have 'oblivated' him and take him back to his dorm. I might come back down here after dinner, I might not. Maybe you'll learn some manners while I'm gone. 'Finite'. _**(Draco looked around the room then at Snape.) **_Good night my dear sweet innocent Hermione. Sweet dreams. ." _**

**_ "Harry he's leaving what do we do?"_** Harry looked up at Ron and said _"Dumbledore! We need to speak to Dumbledore now!" **"How Harry? He's going to be at lunch soon." **"Hold on a minute." _and with that Harry ran up to the dormitory and came back down with an old cloak. _"Come on, I have a plan, I'll explain on the way." _

Author Note: The Next chapter is pretty long, it has F/F Slash in it, and if you don't like that, then don't read it, I won't be held responsible for your actions.

Please Review and Read : )


	8. Remembrance

Warning this chapter contains F/F Slash text. If you don't like this then don't read it. Well you can read the last part about Hermione and Draco. I will not be held responsible for you actions.

Chapter 7. Remembrance

Pansy Parkinson sat at the Slytherin table waiting for lunch to start. Her best friends , Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini, were sitting on either side of her. "_I wonder what's taking so long."_Millicent said. Then Professor Dumbledore stood and the hall got quiet. **_"I have a very important announcement to make. Would Mr. Wood, Mrs. Spinnet, Mrs. Bell, and Mrs. Johnston please stand." _**Pansy looked up and into the face of her ex-lover, who was standing right in front of her, at the Gryffindor table.

_**Flashback!**_

Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall. (She had just come out of the closet a few days ago. No one had expected, Pansy Parkinson 5th year Slytherin queen, to be bisexual. And at the moment no one was speaking to her except Millicent and Blaise. The reason they were still speaking is because Blaise has known her since they could walk, so he didn't care about this. And Millicent didn't care because she was too.) "_Umm Pansy? Are you okay? You've been staring at the Gryffindor table since we came in here?"_ Millicent asked.

It was true, she had been staring at the Gryffindor table, well not the table, but at a certain Gryffindor. "_Umm ,of course milli, I'm fine." _**_"You're lying Pans. I can tell. Do you like someone at the Gryffindor table? Another fifth year or what?" _**Blaise asked her.

"_Blaise I don't know what you're talking about. Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I like anyone at this school." "**Well then why did you come out? If you've always been bi, Why come out in your fifth year? If you didn't like some girl?" **"He's right pansy. If you like some Gryffindor girl we won't desert you. When I was in potions I had a sudden urge to kiss Hermione Granger. There's nothing wrong with liking a girl, even if she's Gryffindor. _Said Millicent. "_Ok I'll tell you. I fancy Angelina Johnston. Happy now?" "**Yup sure am." **_Millicent looked over to the Gryffindor table, looking for Angelina. She found her. "_She looks good." "I know." _

Pansy turned to look at her best friends, wanting to change the subject.( Blaise Zabini had Jet black hair and Baby blue eyes. With Millicent Bulstrode sitting on the other side with Platinum Blonde hair and clear blue eyes, Millicent was half Veela, but no one knew this until the middle of their fourth year. She had been wearing a glamour charm since school started. ) _"Milli, how is Stephanie? How old is she again?" Steffi just turned two last month. She's just fine, she looks just like me. I would cry if she looked like her father." **"Millicent you never told us who her father was . I mean I've seen the girl a few times but I've never seen her father." **"I can't tell you who he is. But next year I promise I will." "Ok milli. Whatever you say. Who looks after her while you're here?" " Oh my cousin does. You know ever since my family disowned me. I get to see Steffi every weekend. I'm going this weekend do you want to come?" "Sure" "**Ya Sure Millicent." **_

**_ "Umm Pansy, are you going to ask her out?" _**asked Blaise, returning back to the previous conversation. Pansy looked startled "_Blaise I don't know. I want to , I really want to but I doubt she will like me" " Just ask her pansy, or I will for you." "But Millicent I can't she'll say no!" "How do you know that pansy? You don't! look dinner is almost over. You have to ask her tonight! Tomorrow is Christmas vacation . She didn't put her name on the list to stay, you have to ask her tonight pansy!" "Ok ok Milli I will right after dinner I promise." _the three friends ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Angelina stood up from the Gryffindor table, alone, and started walking towards the entrance hall. Pansy stood up and followed her, Blaise and Millicent stayed behind, they would soon follow.

Pansy entered the entrance hall to see Angelina walking up the stairs toward, she guessed, the Gryffindor tower. "_Angelina ! Please . Stop!" _Angelina turned around when her name was called. She was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson standing at the bottom of the staircase she was on. "_**Pansy Parkinson. Right?" **"Yea that's me . Look can I talk to you for a minute?" _Angelina wasn't so sure, but her curiosity got the better of her. **_"Sure. There's an empty classroom down this corridor. Follow me." _**Angelina continued up the staircase and walked to the end of the corridor, and just as she had said, the classroom they entered was empty. Angelina made herself comfortable then spoke to pansy, who was still standing. _**"Now , what is it that you need to talk to me about?" **"Ok first I naturally tell people , to their face, what is on my mind. I'm not shy at all. So now let me tell you something, but before I do , I want you to be honest, and open-minded. Agree?" **"Agree, now go on." **"Angelina, I really really like you. And I was wondering If you would want to be my girlfriend?" _The whole time pansy talked she had kept eye contact with her, now waiting for Angelina's answer, she seemed very interested in her shoes.

** "_Pansy. Look at me please." _**Pansy slowly looked up. "**_Of course I will be your girlfriend."_** Angelina took a step forward with every word and now she was just a few inches away from pansy. "_Really, you really mean it? You're not just playing with me or something are you?" **"You tell me." **_Angelina spoke just above a whisper. She leaned in slowly and kissed pansy. Pansy was shocked at first then she was about to deepen it when Angelina stopped. She looked at pansy, pansy letting a small smile creep onto her face as she put her arms around Angelina's neck and slowly pulled her back towards her. Pansy put all of her feelings toward Angelina into that kiss. When they finally stopped , Angelina was humming softly to herself. _" Angelina, it's getting late we can talk tomorrow can't we?" **"Of course. I'll see you at breakfast." **"But tomorrow's Christmas vacation." **"I know that, I'm staying here at Hogwarts. Duh. See you at breakfast ok." **_And with that she leaned in and gave pansy a goodnight kiss. **_"Sweet dreams." _**

Angelina walked out of the classroom to find Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini standing at the other end of the corridor. "**_Good night."_**

Millicent looked shocked for a moment then nodded to her. Once Angelina was out of sight Millicent and Blaise walked into the room she had just left. Pansy was sitting on one of the desks . **_Umm Pansy , are you alright? What did she say?" _**Blaise questioned her. _"She… she said_" Millicent looked at her hopefully, _"Yes Pansy, what did she say?" "She said 'yes' can you believe It.?" **"Believe it or not , we can." **"Good for you Pans." _Pansy looked up and smiled at her two best friends. "_Good for me." _she spoke in a whisper.

_**Six months later.**_

Pansy walked over to Angelina, sitting at a table in the library. She sat down next to her and took her hands in hers. "_Angelina, love, we need to talk . It's very important so it can't wait." _Angelina, realizing her long time girlfriend was serious, nodded. "_Sure sweetie, follow me ."_Angelina walked out of the library with pansy close behind. Angelina found an empty classroom and sat on a desk waiting for pansy to start talking. (The very same classroom, Angelina noticed, that they went to six months ago, plus the very same desk .) _" Angelina, love, I got bad news from this mornings post. The letter was from my father. I think you should read it." _Pansy handed her, said letter.

**_"Pansy,_**

_**How are you? I have something quite important to discuss with you. I think you should brake it off with your 'girlfriend. I know you probably , most definitely, will hate me after you finish reading this. And I am sorry. But pansy you must, for your own good. Tonight I will be coming to get you to discuss this in person. ( your mother's request.) meet me in professor Snape's office at 6 30 sharp! That is all for now. **_

_**Father." **_

Angelina looked up at pansy. _"Well, what are you going to do?" "I'm going to see what in the hell this is all about. But ,love, if I am forced to brake up with you, I want you to know , I will always love you , always. You're my soul. I can't live without you. I want you to remember that now and always. Promise me." "I promise pansy." _Angelina stood and hugged her girlfriend and kissed her. She noticed pansy was crying softly. _"Everything will be alright, sweetie. Shhh everything will be alright. Claim down sweetie, I'm here , everything will be alright. Shhh." "I don't want to leave you. Not now not ever." "Shhh sweetie, everything will work out shhh I promise." _

_**6: 29 pm - Professor Snape's Office.**_

Pansy stood next to the fireplace awaiting her father. She checked the clock _6 30. _She turned back to the fireplace. Her father's head appeared a few moments later. _'Father.' **'Pansy.' **_He walked out of the flames and sat down in Professor Snape's armchair. "**_Sit down pansy. We have to talk." _**Pansy sat down obediently. _**"Pansy, I know you must be quite mad at me, but this is the best thing for you. I promise you will get over this , you will move on, and so will she. Every relationship comes to an end sooner or later. **"Father you're wrong. This is not the best thing for me. I will not get over this I will not move on neither will she and I will not brake up with her!"_

Pansy's father looked up at her and yelled " **_YOU MUST BRAKE UP WITH HER!"_** Pansy was close to tears _" Why father she's a pureblood. I'm allowed to date purebloods right?"_ **_" Yes you are, but pansy you are not allowed to date girls. And she's a girl. I'm sure she's very nice and all that but you can't date girls."_** _"Why father?" **" Because pansy, I want an heir. End of story. That can't happen with two girls. You will brake up with her and go out with Draco and have an heir." **"What if I don't?" **" You will be disowned." **_Pansy stared at her father. _"Disowned? You're not serious are you?" _(Pansy hated that thought. Being disowned would cut her out of the family money supply.) **_"Pansy I'm quite serious. You will be disowned if you don't brake up with her." _**Her father spoke in a clam and controlled voice. **_"Its your choice. But a few words of advice, I'd rather brake up with her. No one is more important than money." _**Pansy took a step towards her father. _"You're a fucking bastard .Angelina is much more important than you're god damn money." _Pansy felt her father strike out at her, but she didn't feel it. She was much too upset. "**_Watch your mouth young lady! It is your choice but if you must think it over and write me tomorrow, I will be waiting for it to come at breakfast. I must go ." _**As her father walked back to the fireplace pansy felt silent tears fall down her face. **_"Pansy, make me proud." _**Pansy looked up but her father was already gone, green flames standing alone in the fireplace.

Pansy wasted no time in finding Angelina, she was in the Gryffindor common room . _"Pansy, sweetie are you ok." " No, no I'm not ok . He told me that if I didn't brake up with you, I would be disowned. He told me that no one is more important than money. I yelled at him, called him a bastard got slapped, then he left. He wants my answer tomorrow at breakfast. Angelina I don't know what to do ." _Angelina was silent for a few minutes then her reply startled pansy. _"Well , sweetie. If that's what's going to happen then I think we should brake up." "What!? Angelina you can't mean that, can you?" "Sweetie, let me explain. If we brake up then you won't be disowned. _Pansy interrupts her _"I don't care. I care about you I don't want to brake up with you." "Pansy , listen to me. If we brake up you won't get disowned. And I know you care about that. If we brake up then you can date Draco and have an heir. Heavens know I don't want you to share a bed with him, but you have to . I will always love you, and maybe sometime after we both graduate we can get back together. Listen pansy you have to do this. I know you don't want to , cause I don't either, but you must. I want you to be happy."_ She kissed her for a moment before continuing. "_You better go write to your father so the letter will be there at breakfast." _Pansy was in shock. With tears streaming down her face, she nodded and walked to the owlery.

"_Father,_

_I talked to Angelina and WE have decided to brake up. I understand what she told me and that is the only I repeat the only reason why I am writing to you. You may go on ahead an celebrate. You've probably already started since you got home yesterday. I will not be writing to you again anytime soon. You caused the love of my life to brake up with me, all because YOU wanted an heir. I really could care less about having an heir. And when I date Draco he will know that I do NOT love him. And if he doesn't accept that then too bad. If Draco ever brakes up with me, I will find Angelina and I will go back out with her. End Of Story. I don't care if I get disowned. The only reason I'm still in this god damn family is because she convinced me . I want you to know that I hate you with all my heart. _

_Pansy Adelaide Parkinson."_

_**The next day , at breakfast , in the Great Hall. **_

Pansy walked into the great hall with a solemn face. Everyone looked up at her as she made her way to the Slytherin table. ( The whole school knew that she and Angelina were dating, so pansy always ate at the Gryffindor table, since all the Slytherins hated her and Angelina. ') pansy sat down next to Blaise and Millicent. She didn't start eating she just put her head on the table , so she wouldn't have to look at all the confused faces of her classmates. **_"Pansy are you alright? You haven't sat with us in six months." _**Pansy looked up at Blaise like he was some sort of alien. _" Excuse me?" " Pansy are you alright? Did you and Angelina have a fight?" _pansy saw that the whole school was watching them . She looked up and saw that the morning post was coming. Pansy saw her mothers owl flying towards her. She got the letter as the owl dropped it and flew away .

"_**Pansy,**_

_**Hi I can't talk for long. Your father is quiet mad. You know he doesn't like it when you talk to him like that. I have to go. You father is writing a howler now and he's quite upset, he's running around looking for an owl. Be ready for a howler from your father in a few moments ,**_

_**Love Mother."**_

"_Pansy are you going to tell us what's wrong?" "You'll see soon enough." _Pansy said as a different owl swooped down in front of her and dropped a red envelope. A howler. Pansy turned it over and opened it. She was met with the sounded of her father yelling at the top of his lungs.

_**"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD YOUR IN THIS FAMILY TO BEGIN WITH! IT IS AN HONOR TO BE A PARKINSON! YOU WILL BRAKE UP WITH HER AND LIKE IT! YOU WILL DATE DRACO AND LIKE IT! OR AS WE SAID , YOU WILL BE DISOWNED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, PANSY ADELAIDE PARKINSON? FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO SPEND THE SUMMER WITH, YOU ARE NOT COMING HOME THIS YEAR! YOU CAN COME HOME FOR CHIRSTMAS THAT'S FINE , BUT STAY AWAY FROM HERE THIS SUMMER! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY! DATING A GIRL IS WRONG PANSY AND YOU KNOW THAT! FEMALES WERE CREATED SO THEY CAN MARRY A MAN AND PRODUCE CHILDREN! I WILL NOT HAVE A LESBO LIVING IN MY HOUSE! YOU WILL DATE DRACO AND LIKE IT!" **_

As the howler burst into flames, pansy stood up and walked from the great hall. Tears ever flowing from her face. No one said a word after she was gone. Millicent and Blaise looked at each other then they stood as well and followed their best friend's recent footsteps out of the great hall.

_**End Flashback!**_

" **_They will soon be joined by Mr. Fred and George Weasley. I believe all of you are now wondering why, is the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, back at Hogwarts? The answer is simple really, since their old team's seeker is in his last year here at Hogwarts I have decided to have one last Quidditch match with all the houses old players. That is all , tuck in." _**and as he sat down the food appeared.

Pansy was still watching her ex-lover at the Gryffindor table. "_She still looks the same." _Blaise looked up from his dinner and said "_Who does pans?" "She does." _At blaise's confused face she said, _" Angelina, she looks the same. Just the way I remembered her." "Pansy, why again did you two brake up?**" **_Pansy looked over at the Gryffindor table and stared at Angelina for a few moments then turned back to Blaise. "_My father is the reason. He wanted me to date and marry Draco so I could have an heir. So I did as I was told, Angelina understood, she always understood, and we're still good friends but……" "But ever since Draco broke up with you , you want to go back out with her, correct?" "Correct." _

Pansy looked at Blaise, but he wasn't paying attention to her anymore, his eyes were following a certain red head walk into the great hall shortly followed by three more red heads. They all sat down, except for one, he ran up to the headmaster and spoke quietly to him. When he was done speaking Dumbledore looked alarmed and followed the red head out of the great hall. The hall filled with whispers until Professor McGonagall stood up and waited until the Great Hall got quiet before saying, "**_that's quite enough, continue eating." _**Blaise was still looking at the red headed girl as he spoke to pansy. "_Pansy…… who is that ,that girl that just walked in?." _pansy looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny Weasley sitting next to her two brothers Fred and George. "_Who? Ginny?" "Yea…Ginny." "Blaise do you fancy Miss Ginny Weasley?" "Yea. Hey pansy is she nice? What's she like?"_

And for the first time since Ginny walked in the room, Blaise took his eyes off of her and looked at pansy, waiting for her to answer. "_How the hell should I know?" "Well, when you and Angelina went out you went into the Gryffindor common room, didn't you?"_ "_Yea , so what?" "Well did you ever see her? Did you talk to her ?" "I wouldn't have been able to talk to her if I wanted to, what with the Golden boy, Weasley king, and mudblood always near her. But I did see her. She seemed nice, well nice enough for you. But don't get your hopes up just yet lover boy, I hear she has a serious boyfriend." _

"_Pansy, I. Want. Her.! End of story. Get her boyfriend to brake up with her or something." " Why? What's in it for me?" _Blaise's face broke out into a smile as he said, "_I'll get Angelina to go back out with you." _Pansy looked at him then over at the Gryffindor table she looked at Ginny Weasley then over to Angelina, at that same moment Angelina looked up into pansy's eyes. Angelina smiled at her. And pansy not braking eye contact said to Blaise, "_Deal." _

_**Meanwhile with Draco and Hermione. **_

Draco stood up and walked to the door. As I thought It was locked. _"That bastard." _Draco looked around at me and smiled, a sad sort of smile. _"I'm sorry Hermione. This day hasn't worked out as I thought it would." "How did you think it was going to go?" Well, I didn't think we were going to be locked in a storage room for god knows how long. I thought we would be able to go to lunch, I would've sat at Gryffindor, or you would've sat with me at Slytherin. _He walked towards me with every word . _"But now, we're all alone. Locked in a storage room. For god knows how long." _He put one hand on my waist and the other behind my neck, "_This is perfect." _and he kissed me . It was no ordinary kiss, it was filled with love, passion, desire. It was the perfect kiss.


	9. Rescue Mission

Author Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! But I'm finished and here's Chapter 9

Chapter 7**. _"Come on, I have a plan, I'll explain on the way." _**

Chapter 9. Rescue mission .

Harry walked underneath the invisibility cloak with Ron running ahead. Harry had brought the marauder's map with him so Ron could show the headmaster where Hermione and Draco were. He would explain why they were there once Dumbledore was out of the great hall. _"Harry. What do I have to do again?" " Ron! How many times do I have to tell you?" "Umm is this a trick question?" _Ron felt a hand hit him up side the head. "_Harry. What was that for ?" "Ron, shut up and walk." _

_** "Ron. Oh Ron wait up." a voice called from behind the two. Harry turned to see Ginny running towards them. "Hi Ginny, why aren't you at lunch." " I could ask you the same question Mister. But I had to ask Professor McGonagall something, I was on my way to the great hall now." " Oh ok Ginny. Well we better get there before all the food's gone." they continued on to the great hall in silence. **_

Half way there Ron suddenly asked Ginny , _"Have you seen Hermione today, Gin?." _Since Ron was ahead of her, he didn't see the panic-stricken look cross her face, but Harry did. **_"No Ron, I haven't. Why do you ask?" " You mean , you haven't noticed her disappearing then appearing with bruises everywhere?" "Ron! No I haven't seen any of that happening to her. Why …. Have you?" "Well, today in potions, Snape called her out and then they disappeared into the storage room, but when they'd been gone for 20 minutes and he came back alone, well I started to suspect something was wrong, especially when Malfoy yelled at the slimy git." _**

At the mention of the professors name, Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, noticing this Harry hit Ron on the head. Surprised Ron turned and noticed Ginny wasn't moving. _"Ginny, what's wrong? Ginny? Ginny!" _But Ginny wasn't moving, she was shaking her head back and forth, Ron tried to touch her, but she moved out of the way, then stared right at Ron. Ginny had finally cracked.

**_ "Ron…oh Ron, it's so terrible…he's been raping her…. Everyday…. She told me…. Prom…. Draco hates Snape….loves Hermione…. Hermione's pregnant with Snape's kid, it's so awful!!!! Ron I didn't know who to tell. Oh my God Ron…. I wasn't suppose to tell you… Hermione's never going to talk to me again." "Gin, Ginny claim down. Please Ginny claim down, we're going to Dumbledore now, when we get into the great hall just sit down, I'm go to Dumbledore and tell him. Ok gin?" "Sure , just don't tell Hermione I told you this." "I won't,…… come on!" _**And they ran right up to the doors of the Great Hall when… Fred and George came in from the Entrance Hall.

**_ "Look Gred, isn't that Ickle Ronniekins and little Gin-Gin?" _Ron and Ginny made faces for at the twins for using the names they called them when they were little. . _"Why, yes, Forge I think it is. How very nice to see you two again." "Considering we haven't seen you two in the last 96 hours. Thanks to our business, which is now fully restored with new products at all locations." " So, Forge, are you as hungry as I am?" "I believe so Gred. See you kids later then."_ They then proceeded to walk towards the Great Hall, George almost walking into Harry in the process, who was still under the cloak. _"Come on Ginny." _Ron whispered. Together (with Harry of course), they followed Fred and George into the Great Hall. Ron was whispering quietly to Ginny , before they entered. _"Now Ginny, you just follow Fred and George to the Gryffindor table while I go talk to Dumbledore. I'm going to see if we can rescue Hermione, and maybe Malfoy."_**

Ginny nodded, and speed up to sit with Fred and George.

Harry suddenly hit Ron on the head._ "Ron, hurry up!" _Ron, proceeded to run the rest of the way to the Head table. Headmaster Dumbledore Stopped eating, and was patiently waiting for Ron to finish running and tell him what was wrong.

"_Professor Dumbledore, Sir. I must speak with you. It's Urgent." Ron proceeded to pull out the Marauders Map, and show the Headmaster, their friend's predicament. The headmaster, after studying the map, stood up. "**Come, Mister Weasley."** Ron and an invisible Harry followed Professor Dumbledore into the side chamber that the four Triwizard Tournament Champions were told their first instructions._

Once inside Professor Dumbledore turned, waiting for Ron to enter and shut the door. He did so. **_"Now Mister Weasley, would you please like to explain what I just saw on that parchment." _**Ron was about to start explaining when Dumbledore interrupted him, **_"And you can assist him, Mister Potter." _**The latter's head appeared, out of thin air, next to Ron's. Slowly the rest of Harry appeared. _"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, Snape, has locked Hermione and Malfoy in his storage rooms." **"Mister Potter, why would Professor Snape, lock the Head Boy and Girl in his storage rooms? Severus has never harmed a student before, why start now?" "Snape, locked them in there, because Malfoy stood up for Hermione, when she didn't return from his storage rooms. Snape has been hurting Hermione, sir. He's raped her, she's pregnant Sir." **_Ron replied to Professor Dumbledore's question. Headmaster Dumbledore, turned serious. **_"You two , will explain everything you know about Mrs. Granger and Professor Snape, on the way to the potions classroom."_**

So Harry and Ron, proceeded to inform, Professor Dumbledore, of all the happenings of Hermione, Snape, and everything in between, while hurrying to the Potions classroom.

Authors Note: I'm not very happy with how I wrote this chapter. In Chapter 10 you find out what's going on with Draco and Hermione. I really really like how I wrote that chapter. And for some reasons, I'm writing in third person, and if you've read chapter 1, I've been writing with first and second person. So it's different. And if you have an idea of what might happen in chapter 10 and 11, e mail me. HermyDraco11243


	10. Anything But Perfect

Author's Note. This chapter is not a happy chapter for Draco and Hermione, or for that matter any of the characters in this chapter except Severus Snape. I really like how I wrote this chapter. I hope you do too. Please if you don't like it, then don't review yelling at me. Go ahead and read now. 

_**Chapter 7. Remembrance "He put one hand on my waist and the other behind my neck, "This is perfect." and he kissed me . It was no ordinary kiss, it was filled with love, passion, desire. It was the perfect kiss. "**_

Chapter 9. Anything but perfect

Draco felt something cold and sticky on his hand. He remembered earlier when Snape had kicked Hermione's legs out from under her, her head had hit the stone floor. He quickly removed his hand to find what he feared, Blood.  
Hermione's blood. By now a small puddle had accumulated on the stone floor. The stone floor that had cut a hole into Hermione's head. How long had she not noticed that she was bleeding to death?  
Draco stopped looking at his blood stained hand, and looked at the girl in his arms. Hermione's eyes were closing, and Draco couldn't tell if she was still breathing.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood outside the Potions classroom, waiting for Mister Weasley and Mister Potter to finish explaining everything that was going on between his Potion's Master and his student. So far he had a great deal of information. He had been told that Severus had impregnated Miss Granger, beat her, with all the in between information that's included with it. And now he was being told that Severus, which of course was being called Professor Snape by his students, that he had locked Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, both wandless, in his personal storage room.

_**"Well, if that's all I believe it's time we rescue our classmates."**_ And following their Headmaster, Harry and Ron proceeded to open the potions door and moved to were their friends were being held captive. Upon their arrival at the storage room , Professor Dumbledore began casting complex spells to unlock the spell ridden door. Headmaster Dumbledore nodded after a few minutes, signally that it was unlocked. _" Hermione, Draco, we're coming in!"_ Ron yelled in warning, just in case they we're descent. They pushed open the door, not expecting what they saw, as they stood in the doorway.

Draco called Hermione's name over and over, but he never got a response. He stayed collected long enough to gently place Hermione on the floor, wrap her in his robes and tightly place his shirt to her bleeding skull. Hermione's eyes opened an inch as her body shivered under Draco's laced arms. But Draco didn't notice she had regained consciousness until she inhaled a harsh raggedy breathe. _" Hermione, oh God, Hermione."_ But she had started to fall back into unconsciousness, _"Hermione, stay with me."_ Her eyes opened wider and she looked straight at Draco. In her normal voice, she said two simple and yet utterly complex words, _"Save Me."_ Draco was about to respond but Hermione wouldn't have heard him, she was unconscious. Draco held Hermione tightly to his chest, not caring that his once beautiful shirt was covered in blood. He began to sing.

_When this world gets you down I'll always be around I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_And if you're feeling small I'll help you through it all I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_And if you need me you gotta let me know Cause you know you always got somewhere to go_

Suddenly he heard Ron Weasley yell from the other side of the door, _"Hermione, Draco, we're coming in!"_ Come in they tried, but didn't succeed.  
Of course Draco couldn't see why, just because Hermione's skull was bleeding crimson blood and that the floor and himself were covered in it. Now why would anyone stare at that? After a few moments Draco couldn't see them moving in the near future, so to bring them out of their revere he need to get them to understand that Hermione was still alive. " Don't just stand there staring, someone go get Madame Pomfrey." Ron and Harry both ran out of the doorway, to get their resident nurse.

Silently Professor Dumbledore cleaned the floor and Draco of their crimson companions. In a solemn voice, he asked **_" Mister Malfoy, would you mind telling me how Mrs. Granger acquired the injure that resulted in her massive loss of blood?"_** Draco was shaking his head while answering the Headmaster. _" When she tried to acquire Snape's wand…'_ _**"Professor Snape, Mister Malfoy."**_ Draco kept talking like he hadn't heard him, which he mostly didn't. _'He kicked her legs out from under her, and her head hit the stone floor, hard Sir. I didn't notice till Snape had locked us in here. After thirty minutes she started to fall into unconsciousness. Only when some blood was on my hand did I realize what had happened."_

Before Professor Dumbledore could question Draco further, Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room. _"Where is she?!_" Madame Pomfrey spoke as she came up next to Professor Dumbledore, he just pointed at Draco, who was still holding Hermione. _"Heavens! Move over Mister Malfoy, let me have a look at her."_ She knelt down beside Draco and started looking at Hermione's head wound. _"I want to know everything that went on here, for Mrs. Granger to have acquired this, but not now, we must get her into the hospital wing, before she bleeds to death."_ Madame Pomfrey stated, as she quickly stood and started to levitate Hermione to the hospital wing. At one point Draco's shirt fell off her head, allowing her blood to start dripping on the stone floor.

Upon their arrival, Madame Pomfrey placed Hermione in one of the more private beds, toward the end of the ward. Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, and Draco watched as she disappeared then reappeared from her office carrying several vials of potions in her arms. As she was tilting Hermione's head back to administer the potions, she announced the potion's names and their properties.

Once Madame Pomfrey was finished, looking quite please with her promptness, she turned on Draco, Ron and Harry. _"Now tell me… How Miss Granger come to be in this condition."_ _"Professor Snape kicked her legs out from under her, she hit her head when she fell."_ Draco stated quietly. Madame Pomfrey looked shocked. She turned towards Dumbledore, hoping to be told this wasn't the truth. When He replied, Harry noticed his eyes weren't twinkling. _**" I'm afraid so Poppy, it appears that Severus has been abusing Miss Granger and so today Mister Malfoy stood up to him. Which resulted in the usage of two unforgivable curses on Mister Malfoy And since he is still alive, I believe you know the one's I'm speaking of."**_

Madame Pomfrey turned to Draco, _"Mister Malfoy are you in any pain what so ever ? Or have you forgotten that you even experienced the worst curses' imaginable, just to make sure that Miss Granger was safe?"_ Draco thought for a moment, he couldn't remember when he stopped feeling the pain of the Cruciatus and started feeling the realization that he might lose Hermione. _"Mister Malfoy, do you need to lie down?"_ _"Huh? Oh No_ _Madam, I'm fine."_ Madame Pomfrey was about to interrogate Draco some more when Professor Dumbledore interrupted. **_"Poppy, I believe it's time to leave these young men alone, so they can contemplate everything that has happened, to themselves and Miss Granger."_** Madame Pomfrey looked worried about leaving three teenage boys alone in her hospital ward, but Professor Dumbledore finally convinced her.  
Once the Headmaster and Healer had left the ward, Harry and Ron went over to the right side of Hermione's bed, leaving Draco standing alone at the foot of her bed. Alone, that's how Draco felt at the moment. Very alone. He walked over to the left side of Hermione, opposite Harry and Ron. He pulled a chair up next to her, and took her hand into his. Harry and Ron weren't mad ashe took Hermione's hands and started singing softly to her.

_When this world gets you down I'll always be around I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_And if you're feeling small I'll help you through it all I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_And if you need me you gotta let me know Cause you know you always got somewhere to go_

_Oh if you put your hand in my hand Put your trust in me and I wont let you down I will always be there for you Oh if you put your heart in my heart Take a walk with me and I will show you now We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand_

_If you just need a friend When the heartache starts again I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_I'll chase the hurt away My love is here to stay I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_I know I'm not wrong about what we got The thing we feel between us babe is worth a lot_

_Oh if you put your hand in my hand Put your trust in me and I wont let you down I will always be there for you_

_Oh if you put your heart in my heart Take a walk with me and I will show you now We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand_

_You know I still want you baby (you know I still want you)  
You know I'll always need you baby (you know I'll always need you)  
You know I still want you baby (you know I still want you)_

_You know I'll always need you baby (you know I'll always need you)  
You know I still want you baby (you know I still want you)  
You know I'll always need you baby (you know I'll always need you)_

_Always be there Whoooooaah_

_I know I'm not wrong about what we got The thing we feel between us babe, is worth a lot_

_Put your hand in my hand Put your trust in me and I wont let you down I will always be there for you Oh if you put your heart in my heart_

_Take a walk with me and I will show you now We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand_

_Put your hand in my hand Put your trust in me and I wont let you down I will always be there for you_

_Oh if you put your heart in my heart Take a walk with me and I will show you now We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand.._

Ron looked at Harry once Draco had finished singing and said quietly, so Draco wouldn't hear, _"Even if he does love her, to me he will always be the amazing bouncing ferret."_

Author's Note: I hope you like it. I know I did, even if it is sad. And I just couldn't help my self, so I had to include the ferret comment. J. Merry Christmas J


	11. The Sad Truth

Chapter 11. The Sad Truth.

Draco sat by Hermione the rest of the day. Moving only when Madame Pomfrey told him to. At dinner time a house elf brought him some sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and shepherds pie. But it was no use, the food sat untouched well into the night. Professor Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing at 9:00, the curfew for everyone except Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl.

**_ "Mister Malfoy, I have asked Madame Pomfrey if you would be able to stay in here tonight, and considering the circumstances, she accepted. You will be required to go to bed at midnight. I'm Sure Mrs. Granger will be fine for five hours, while you sleep. _**Draco listened silently as the Professor told him where he would be sleeping , the time, and the reason why. Once the Professor was finished, he didn't touch Draco as he walked out of the infirmary.

Finally, Draco thought, I'm finally alone. Alone with my Hermione.

At 10 the infirmary door opened, but no one entered. That's what Draco thought , until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Anger and Surprise rushed threw him , when he turned his head to see who had disturbed him, he was greeted with the two brown eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"_Draco…how is she?" _Ginny asked quietly. _"Madame Pomfrey says she's stable at the moment, but I think somethings wrong, her breathing is different, is doesn't seem right." _Suddenly, as if a silent alarm went off, Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office. Ginny disappeared into thin air next to Draco. Madame Pomfrey was at the right side of the bed, when Draco noticed that she was upset, clearly something was wrong.

"**_Mister Malfoy, has Mrs. Granger moved at all since you've been sitting here?" "No," "Oh Dear, this is not good," _**Draco heard her mutter under her breathe. After ten minutes, Madame Pomfrey hadn't asked Draco any other questions. Which was uncommon from her. _"Madame Pomfrey, is there something wrong? Is Hermione ok?!?" _Draco asked frantically. Madame Pomfrey , slowly looked up, **_"It doesn't look good Mister Malfoy. Her breathing is irregular , she seems to be in a lot of pain." _**"_Is there anything you can do? **"I'm afraid not Mister Malfoy. If I somehow knew what was causing her pain, then maybe I could try, but since she's conscious, there is no way I could find out. If I even tried , it might make her worse." **_Draco understanding what she meant, but not wanting to believe it, laid his head down on Hermione's hospital bed, _"Is there a chance she will live?"_ Slowly Madame Pomfrey answered. **_"It doesn't look good. If she doesn't wake before morning, then there is very little chance she will live. I'm sorry Mister Malfoy." _**And without another word, Madame Pomfrey walked to her office, to contact Headmaster Dumbledore. Without making a sound Ginny walked to the exit of the Hospital Wing, just as she was shutting the door, she heard a horrible sound, that broke what was left of her heart. Draco was crying, low and quiet.

_Meanwhile , Hermione was having her own problems._

_ "Draco!!!!!!! Draco where are you????!!!"_ Hermione screamed in the darkness_. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, Where are you?!!!??"_ No answer came. Nothing. Just darkness_. "Draco,,"_ sobbed Hermione_, "Oh, Draco, why won't you answer me."_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace  
__But there is nothing but silence now  
__Around the ones I loved  
__Is this our farewell? _

_"He can't hear you, my dear Hermione."_ Hermione whipped around so fast at the voice, but found no one_. "Who's there?"_ No answer_. "Who's there," __"soft laughter you don't know me, do you, my dear?"_ Trembling, Hermione answered, _"No…."_

_In my hands  
__Legacies of memories  
__I can hear you say my name  
__I can almost see your smile_

_ "Why I would have thought that you would know your Grandfather." "My Grandfather?"_ Hermione asked the darkness_. "Yes , my dear Hermione, your Grandfather, Cappi Korrigan . I've known I would see you again, but not this soon. Why are you here so early?" "Cappi, where am I?"_

_ "I don't really know my dear, I don't really know, All I know is that your not suppose to be here till much much later. When your much older. Why you can't be more than 15." "Cappi, I'm 17. Why can't Draco hear me, why can't I see Hogwarts, or you Cappi? Why is it so dark?" "I don't understand Hermione. I can see you very clearly. There is no darkness here, only light." " Cappi, I'm scared. It's all dark here."_

_"Hermione, do you remember anything that happened before you saw darkness?"_Slowly Hermione tried to recall everything that happened, before she was consumed into the never ending darkness. I remember Draco saying _'Hermione stay with me', but I don't remember anything before or after that."_ It seemed like an hour before Cappi replied, but it was only a few seconds. _"__Hermione,. I can see blood on your head… you need to wake up soon…… You must wake up Hermione… It is not you time to be here, You need to wake up… NOW!!!!!"_

End Chapter 11.

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Please Read and Review. Love,HermyDraco11243


	12. Emergency in the Infirmary

Chapter 11. The Sad Truth. _You must wake up Hermione… It is not you time to be here, You need to wake up… NOW!!!!!" _

Chapter 12. Emergency in the Infirmary

Draco had stopped crying soon after midnight, forgetting all possible chance of sleep. He needed to be strong for Hermione. He had to, otherwise she might not awake, no. She had to. She had to wake because he needed her.

_Wasn't like me to fall in love  
__That's just the way that I was_

Draco keep repeating that thought over and over again, hoping to find comfort in those words, there was little. So consumed in this thoughts, he did not notice Pansy Parkinson enter the infirmary until she was directly behind him, casting a shadow onto Hermione's bed. _"Parkinson." _He said in recognition. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, _"Draco…Oh Draco , I'm so sorry for you. It must be so hard to be so close to someone you care for, and yet so far away." _No matter what people said or thought, Pansy was smart. Being extremely gifted in reading people's emotions, she was the only person Draco respected , besides Hermione.

_You've gotten to this heart of mine_

_"Don't worry Draco, she'll wake up, Trust me. She'll wake up."_ But wasn't that the problem? They only person he trusted was unconscious, sure he respected pansy, but he didn't trust her. Not as much as was needed , anyway.

_I could never get used to living without you  
__Didn't think that a love could mean that much_

_But you've sure changed my mind with your touch  
__Never knew that my heart could need you so  
__Now I know that these arms can't let you go_

Every second that passed Draco was becoming more and more upset. Slowly 1 o'clock rolled around and at 1: 45, Pansy left the infirmary, saying how she would be back after a few hours of sleep. Draco was left in the same situation as before, he was alone, tired, upset, and Hermione was still laying there, unmoving, and hardly breathing. If only she would regain consciousness long enough for Draco to tell her his feelings for her. Hoping for this, Draco drifted off to sleep, still holding Hermione's hand.

Draco was awoken by the feeling of movement . Someone was moving , someone who's hand Draco was clutching for dear life. Hermione was moving. Happily Draco looked up, hoping to see her eyes open , and her smiling at him. But that never happened. Once Draco looked up, he called for Madame Pomfrey. Rushing out of her office, in her night clothes, Madame Pomfrey was silently at his side in a matter of seconds. "_What is it Mister Malfoy?"_- _"Just watch." _He said quietly. Suddenly Hermione began shaking uncontrollably . _"Oh, dear Merlin."_ stressed Madame Pomfrey as she quickly went to contact the Headmaster. Oh yes, something was terribly, terribly wrong. Hermione was having Seizers.

End Chapter 12.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. And isn't that a horribe way to end this chapter? Well, i like the ending of this chapter,by the way i love the title. lol . Well i'm hoping people will review. Please!!!  
HermyDraco11243


	13. Tired Souls

Chapter 12. Emergency in the Infirmary. _"Oh, dear Merlin." Madame Pomfrey stressed as she quickly went to contact the Headmaster. Oh yes, something was terribly, terribly wrong. Hermione was having seizures. _

Chapter 13. Tired Souls

Professor Dumbledore stormed into the Infirmary, and was at Hermione's bed in an instant. "_Albus, I don't understand this. In all my years here, I've never seen anything like this before. She's still unconscious, yet having terrible seizures. I don't know what is causing them, so I have no way of knowing how to help her. But if she doesn't wake soon Albus, I fear that she won't make it." _

Professor Dumbledore silently laid a hand on Hermione's arm. In an instant her voice was projected through out the infirmary. _"Cappi , I can't feel my arms. I want to wake up, but Cappi I fear that I am awake…What do you mean Cappi? …Oh Cappi, please help me…Yes, there's an unbearable pain in the back of my head. …Cappi, am I in danger? ……I'm trying Cappi, I'm trying!"_

Silence filled the infirmary. Suddenly screams could be heard throughout the castle, as Hermione suffered more seizures. Then just as suddenly, they stopped, leaving no trace of their existence. Gasping for breath Hermione resumed speaking, _"What's happening to me Cappi?… Seizures? Oh , Cappi, please help me! I'm trying to wake up, but all of the sudden I'm really tired. … Cappi, don't yell at me" _Hermione's voice was getting softer as she spoke, _"I'm so tired… Please don't let me die Cappi." _

_Out in the darkness, sobbing, sighing  
__Yonder, where the dead are lying,  
__Over mounds with headstones gray,  
__And new ones made but yesterday  
__Weeps the rain above the mould,  
__Weeps the night-rain, sad and cold.  
__Asleep not dead your grief is vain,  
__Wild, wailing winds, November rain._

Professor Dumbledore dropped his hand from Hermione's arm as he swiftly told Madame Pomfrey to get two potions from her office, that would help revive Miss Granger. As she ran to her office, Professor Dumbledore turned to Draco, who was still seated beside Hermione. **_"Mister Malfoy, when Madame Pomfrey returns you must be silent, and do not move while she administers the potions, for utmost silence is required for what must be done to revive Miss Granger…. And if Poppy doesn't return soon, I fear it will be to late."_** Dumbledore muttered the last bit under his breath; as Madame Pomfrey returned with three potions, instead of the requested two. **_"Now Poppy, I trust you understand the importance of this."_** At her nod he continued, **_"You need to administer the first potion very swiftly. Then wait till my signal before continuing on." _**Slowly she came closer to Hermione, Draco didn't moved a muscle as she poured the steaming blue liquid down Hermione's throat. Then with a quick look at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded his head in approval, she administer the last two potions.

**_"Very good Poppy." _**With a slight twinge to her voice she asked, _"Now what Albus?" **"Now we wait, Poppy, now we wait." **_An hour passed while they waited for anything to happen; forty-five minutes later Professor Dumbledore was about to tell Madame Pomfrey to get more potions when Draco suddenly gasped. Turning in alarm, they saw what had caused such a reaction from him, Hermione's eyes were open.

End chapter 12.

Author Notes: I loved writing this chapter and i'm so sorry that it took SOOOOO long to write it. I'm Almost done with 14. So it will be up soon. Thanks for reading, please please and again please REVIEW!


	14. Happy Goodbyes

Chapter 11. The Sad Truth. _Hermione,. I can see blood on your head… you need to wake up soon…… You must wake up Hermione… It is not you time to be here, You need to wake up… NOW!" _

Chapter 14. Happy Goodbyes

_I feel it washing over me, the slow poisonous tide.  
__Pins and needles dance on me.  
__Sickness undefined. _

Hermione froze. _"Cappi , I can't feel my arms. I want to wake up, but Cappi I fear that I am awake." "No Hermione you're not awake." _Cappi answered tiredly. "_What do you mean Cappi?" " You're not awake Hermione, you're far from it. But it is critical that you wake up." _Hermione nodded her head in acceptance. "_Oh Cappi, please help me" I will do everything in my power Hermione, I promise. Are you in any pain right now Hermione?" "Yes, there's an unbearable pain in the back of my head." _Sensing something was wrong once she spoke she asked, "_Cappi, am I in danger?" "Very much so my dear Hermione. Very much so… I need you to try to imagine something familiar, like Hogwarts, or that Draco boy you mention earlier. Imagine that picture clearly in your mind. Do it now Hermione…Now!" "I'm trying Cappi, I'm trying!" _

Suddenly Hermione started screaming, she had screamed here before, but this was far worse. The screams ran through out her body making her drop to her knees in pain.

_Now I'm afraid to face the sky.  
__Please someone hear my haunted cries. _

Gasping, trying to control herself, she asked "_What's happening to me Cappi?" _Slowly and carefully he answered, "_I believe it's what they call seizures my dear, I hear they're quite painful." _Glaring into the darkness Hermione uttered, "_Seizures? Oh Cappi please help me!" "Wake up Hermione, that's the only thing I can tell you to do, just wake up!" "I'm trying to wake up, but all of the sudden I'm really tired." _Since Hermione was already on her knees she laid down on what she believed was grass. _"Hermione Ann Granger get up this instant!" _Cappi yelled, panic apparent in his voice. "_Cappi, don't yell at me." _Hermione yawned softly. _"I'm sorry Hermione, but you must not lay on the ground. It is not safe for you , since you aren't dead yet. You must wake up Hermione," "I'm so tired,"_ Hermione breathed as her head touched the ground.

_Please them waken me.  
__Please them waken me.  
__Please let them waken me._

_ "Please don't let me die Cappi,"_ Hermione whispered as she noticed the darkness was becoming clearer_"I won't Hermione, but you need to wake up. There is only one way I know how to help you. You have to visualize your world, to leave this one. You must clearly visualize someone or something then try to touch that object. You will feel tired, as you get closer to leaving this world."_ Hermione nodded her head, signaling that she would do as he had said. For a few minutes Hermione laid there, but slowly she pulled herself off the ground and waited for Cappi to continue instructing her.

_With eyes sewn shut I still can see (I end up somewhere)  
__All that is surrounding me (Somewhere between)  
__Between a dream (I end up nowhere)  
__And motionless reality, will I forever lie? _

_ "Picture Draco in your mind, picture him nice and clear."_ Hermione closed her eyes and remembered Draco's cold blue eyes lighting up when she told him a joke, his face braking out into a grin when she tripped over his foot at the prom_"That's a good girl, just a little more…"_ Cappi urged as she continued to remember . The way he smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, the way his mouth would inch up as he smirked, the way he had looked when she stood up for him.

Suddenly a picture of Draco was hovering in front of her. "_Now try to go back to him. Hermione run towards Draco. Run towards him as fast as you can." _Slowly at first , Hermione ran, gaining speed as she went. She was surprised when she wasn't out of breathTrying as hard as she could, she just wasn't able to keep up with Draco's Picture hovering just inches from her face.

_I feel binding so smoothly.  
__I see myself below.  
__I feel it gnawing, eating me.  
__Poisonous and slow. _

_ "Faster Hermione."_ she heard Cappi say somewhere in the distance. Surprisingly , Hermione picked up more speed. Just when she was about to touch Draco's picture , she found she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't allow it. _"What's going on?"_ she shrieked. An echo of Cappi's voice met her ears moments later_"They're trying to wake you up themselves. Don't worry, it will help you, once you can move touch Draco, you will then wake up at, what was it?… oh yes, you will wake up at Hogwarts."_

_God let me make the faintest cry.  
__Please let them waken me...  
__With eyes sewn shut…_

_What's on the other side behind the mirror?  
__To try (I try) to break the static keeping me here in between._

A few seconds later Hermione felt the grip on herself loosen, then she felt herself lunge forward, face first into Draco's picture. As she was falling she saw Cappi smiling at her, his blonde hair shining in the sun and his cold blue eyes smiling at her. _"Good girl Hermione, return to your Draco."_

_The vibrant heart so quickly growing old,  
__the warmest eyes so quickly growing cold.  
__Just a glance for they don't care to see what becomes of me.  
__What becomes of me  
__What becomes of me  
__What becomes of me_

Hermione didn't feel any different at first, then, slowly she felt a throbbing pain throughout her body. Blinking a few times, trying to remember where she was, she was shocked fully awake with the realization that someone was holding her hand. Slowing she opened her eyes and meet those brilliant blue eyes of Draco.

_What if I could go to sleep for days,  
__would you count the hours,  
__or would your restlessness consume fading memories of me? _

A startled gasp he uttered must have alerted the other occupants of the room because Hermione found herself looking into two pairs of extremely worried yet happy eyes of Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. With a sign of relief, Professor Dumbledore divulged, **_"It's a pleasure to see you awake Mrs. Granger, welcome back." _**

End Chapter 14

Author's Note: I loved this chapter! Can you guess who my new favorite character is? You can't? Well, oh course i won't tell you, i love how i describe him! If anyone has any questions about Cappi, please feel free to e mail me about it. Please Read and Review! Chapter 15 will be up sometime ... i hope.. :) HermyDraco11243


	15. Preview

Warning: this is a preview of the up coming unfinished chapter. i'm sorry it's talking me forever.

Chapter 14. Happy Goodbyes _With a sign of relief, Professor Dumbledore divulged, **"It's a pleasure to see you awake Mrs. Granger, welcome back." **_

Chapter 15

Hermione blinked groggily at Dumbledore, trying to register his words, when she couldn't her heart started beating faster. _"Wha… what?" _Professor Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey, who nodded her head in recognition, in a quite whisper she spoke to him, _"This is the lasting affect of the third potion I gave her, it will wear off in about five minutes." _Dumbledore , who looked extremely relieved, turned back to Hermione and Draco. **_"Mister Malfoy, I know this is a truly joyous time for you , but it would be wise for you to sleep sometime tonight, but if you wish it can be after ,_** Dumbledore stopped, and looked at Hermione, deciding what to say in this situation, **_after Madame Pomfrey intends to Hermione." _**

Author's Note: Preview Only! i'm so so so sorry at how long this has take me to post andit's not even finished! i'm sorry i'm so sorry but i'm extremely busy! i'm writing a new story that i'm going to get published.but that not the point i'm sorry:( love HermyDraco11243


End file.
